Vampire Miku! Caught in the Act!
by RiskyWriter
Summary: Miku wishes to be normal, she always gets teased at school, but not because she's a vampire, no, she wishes it was that. things get a lot worse however, when she meets the famous singer, Luka Megurine. Why are these men after her now? Why does she get a strange feeling about Luka? Will they solve this mystery? Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Caught in the act!

Italics and parentheses indicate thought

currently writing on iPod, editing on computer, italics and parenthases indicate thought. I know that I'm not reminding readers that Miku is a vampire very much, but i will try to get better!

I do not own Vocaloid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The freak; thats what everyone calls me anyways. Even if some people have a different reason than others. But i don't care. It's true after all. Even my "friends" don't want to be seen with me. I'm just a freak, living by myself, eating school lunch by myself, but human food doesn't satisfy my hunger, i'm not normal after all. I'm a vampire. But i have to work hard to blend in, i learned that the hard way. I will never forget those few weeks. Miku Hatsune, The Freak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like usual, i was sitting by myself in the cafeteria, without a lunch. I don't need one anyway, it doesn't help me.

"Hey Freak!"

Great, its her, Mieko. Why can't she leave me alone for 10 minutes?

" Why don't you ever eat lunch? Wait, don't answer, i already know! You're too poor, and too pathetic for anyone to want to hire you!" I grit my teeth and clench my fists in frustration. I know it shouldn't bother me, it was a lame insult anyway, but for some reason, it still gets on my nerves.

"Or is it the fact that you're an orphan that nobody wants, not even your own parents?"

I froze. I couldn't breathe, i wanted to cry and snap her neck at the same time, but most of all, i wanted blood. I know its not that they didn't want me, they just didn't have the time or money to take care of me.

"You're a pathetic, worthless, piece of trash. I'm amazed I'm even wasting my time to insult you; you're just not worth it, Freak."

_*CRUNCH*_

She barely completed the last word before she staggered and fell backwards, unconscious. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me. I just stood there, breathing heavily, arm outstretched, my hand balled into a fist. I looked at her unconscious form, as far as i could tell, she had a broken nose, and most likely a very slight concussion. I walked away victorious, head held high and a smile on my face. I knew she'd get revenge somehow, but how exactly? I wasn't sure. All i know is that it was MUCH worse than i anticipated.

So. much. worse.

~~~~~~~~~~ One Week Later: Mieko's POV~~~~~~~~~

{9:45 P.M.}

_(There she is, time for some payback, Hatsune. Let's see what you're up to, give me something i can use to blackmail your sorry ass!) _I followed her home, and waited outside until i saw (what i assumed was) her bedroom light through the window. I climbed a tree next to (supposedly) Miku's bedroom. Sitting on a branch, i got a good view through her window. She was sitting on her bed, talking on her phone...

_(Nothing useful there, i'll just have to wait). _ And boy did i wait, i waited until midnight, by which time i nearly fell out of the tree because i was so tiered. Just as I was about to call it a day and go home, i heard her front door unlock, and saw her run stealthily into the woods.

_(Not stealthily enough, Freak! You're gonna need to try harder than that!) _I followed her for about 10 minutes, until the trees opened to a large clearing, with a simple, but elegant farm in the middle, complete with a simple single-story house fit for a small family.

_(What is she doing coming to a farm in the middle of the woods? I mean really, what is she gonna do, steal a cow?)_ I was too lost in thought about what she was doing here, i almost failed to notice she was already at the house.

_(Wait, wasn't she just, like, three feet in front of me?) _She walked to the nearest window, peeked inside, quietly opened it, and climbed inside.

_(What is she doing?)_

At this point i had almost forgotten why i was following her, too curious as to what she was doing at a farmhouse in the middle of the woods at midnight. Then i heard it, that blood-curdling scream, filled with terror, as it echoed into the night. A woman. That was a woman's scream. I was frozen in fear, wondering what was happening. I heard a loud crash, probably dishes. I ran as fast as i could to the window that Miku went in. Looking inside, i saw the most terrifying thing of my life, Miku, biting a very pale woman, blood everywhere. Only one word ran through my mind:

_**Vampire**_

It was the only explanation that made any sense, however crazy it sounded, either that, or Miku is a psychopathic cannibal. But there was no way i could blackmail Miku by saying she was a vampire! If iI told anyone they would either laugh, thinking it was a joke, go along with it to mess with Miku, or think i was crazy...

Probably the last one.

But what can i do? She's biting another woman!

_(Hang on, __**[she is biting another woman!] **__hah,__Perfect. Mieko, you are a genius)._

* * *

Well THAT escalated quickly! And am i spelling Mieko wrong? is it Mieko or Meiko?

I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this. this is the first time i've tried uploading anything to , so if somethinig is wrong with it let me know! Its my first fanfic too, so go easy on me, and no hate! I'm fine with constructive criticism though, so if there is something i need to work on, let me know! You guys will help make me a better writer, and in turn, make this story better. So don't be afraid to review and say what you want! (Just don't be mean about it). Anyways, i'll see you next time! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire miku chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Simple Rumor

Writing on iPod, editing on computer

Parentheses and italics indicate thought

I do not own vocaloid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~third-person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did this start? What did i do to deserve this? Who would do something like this? All these questions swirled around inside her head. Everyone gave her disgusted looks, one thing went unsaid, but everyone knew everybody else was thinking the same thing:

_(Lesbian)_

After a week, that one word was enough to make her break out into tears and run home. _(I don't like other girls like __**that**__ do i? How did this even start anyway?)_

And then it hit her, like a truck to the stomach.

_**(Meiko)**_

No. She was mean, and she hated Miku, hated her with all of her being, but she would never do that, would she? Besides, what would she gain? What motivation would she have?

...

_(Oh no...) _She recalled the events in the cafeteria last week. _(She wouldn't do that, even if i did break her nose!)_

_(Right?)_

"Hey, look who it is, the lesbian freak!" Miku squeezed her eyes shut and let out a quiet whimper.

She leaned close and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I know your secret Hatsune, i know what you REALLY are, and its not a lesbian freak. No. You're a REAL freak, a lesbian _monster_."

_(Monster)_

Miku grew pale, all of her anger and sorrow turning into worry. _(She couldn't know, could she? That i'm a vampire?How would she have found out?) _It was all she could do to keep herself from running out of the school, screaming. She stood there as Meiko walked away, a satisfied grin on her face.

After that day, Miku was never seen at that school again.

-Present Day, Miku's POV-

On my way home, I'm still called a freak, but not a lesbian. That's all i care about. I can handle being bullied and teased, but when everyone acts like you have a deadly disease, gives you disgusted looks, and tries to stay as far away from you as possible, it can drive you insane.

"HEY! MIKU!" I see someone running towards me, and i tense up, but i relax when i see who it is. Great, Rin. I mentally sighed. I just want to go home, i'm not in the mood to deal with her six year old attitude.

"I'm not in a good mood today Rin, leave me alone" i mumbled.

Either she didn't hear me, or she doesn't care, because she continues talking.

"Did you hear the news? Luka Megurine is coming to town to perform at a concert! THE Luka Megurine!"

"W-Wait, who?" I asked.

"Luka Megurine, the famous singer! Y'know... your idol?"

This caught me off guard. I had never been to one of her live concerts, but i had all of her albums and songs.

" What!? Really!?" I exclaimed, jumping up and down, not bothering to hide my excitement.

"Really! And it's close to where we live too! I can't wait to see her in person!" It was a dream come true. I never had the money to go to any of her concerts outside of town. The only other time there WAS a concert in town, i had broken my leg, and while normally, being a vampire would help me recover faster, i wasn't able to feed, so my power was weak. Which in turn, had made me miss the concert.

( I wonder what she would think if she found out i was a vampire. Would she pity me? Would she be shocked? Would she be afraid? Understanding? Curious?)

Hopefully one of the last two. I don't know what i'd do if my idol thought i was a monster. I guess i'll just need to hide it from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miku!" Someone whispered.

So tired, Just five more minutes...

"Miku!" Someone whispered again, slightly louder.

"Hey, Miku!" This time accompanied by a [not so] gentle kick to the leg.

"Ow... What was... Rin? Oh..." I had fallen asleep in class. Not surprising, considering i only got two hours of sleep last night, i couldn't stop thinking about lukas concert the next day! The next day, of course, being today.

*RIIIING* I was out the door in an instant. Now that school is over i can start heading to the concert and get tickets for me and Rin!

"Hey, Freak!" I stopped running.

Oh no, not now. Please not now.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Why the hostility? Can't your good friend Kaito have a friendly chat?"

Yeah, Sure. Friendly isn't the word i would use to describe him, but i don't dare say anything bad to his face.

"Why yes, we can chat, but i'm in a bit of a hurry, so make it quick please" I said through clenched teeth.

"Why the rush? Do you want to see your idol and secret crush Luka Megurine?" I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks. It's not true of course, but it's still a bit embarrassing.

"Sh-shut up! You don't know anything about me! I just like her music is all!"

"Really? Is that why you're getting so defensive over a simple comment? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that Luka Megurine would love to-"

"I would love to what?" _(thank goodness! I- wait... "I"... he just mentioned..._

"W-Wha? O-oh. I-i-i-" he stuttered nervously. "I-i mean, n-nothing! I-i was just saying t-that you would l-love to... G-give her your autograph! Y'know, s-since you're famous? Hehe!" He laughed nervously.

"Thats what i thought. Now, if you would kindly leave us alone?" It sounded more like a demand than a request.

"O-Of course!" He walked away, leaving me and luka standing in the-

Wait, me and LUKA?!

I suddenly snapped back to reality. "Y-you're...T-_THE_ LUKA?!" I took a few breaths to calm myself down. "T-thank you... i-i don't know what to say!"

"You don't need to say anything, i hate seeing people, especially my fans, be bullied or picked on." Wait, is that a hint of a blush?

"In fact, i'm feeling extra generous today, are you going to my concert?"

"O-of course! Im going with my friend, Rin!"

"In that case,"she reached into her pocket,"Here."

She handed me two tickets.

two... V.I.P tickets?!

"I-i couldn't! I don't deserve these!"

"I dont care whether or not you _deserve_ them, i want you to have them."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it! I want you to have them, so take them." I'm amazed how stern and nice she can be at the same time, it doesn't make any sense!

"Th-thank you..." I smiled at her.

"It's no big deal, besides, you seem like a good person. I doubt you would lay a finger on anyone! No matter how angry you are!" I frowned. I know it was meant to be a complement but... It hurts... I know its not true. I HAVE hurt people... So many people...

Including Mieko.

"Are you ok, uh..." she paused. "I never got your name!"

"Miku, Miku Hatsune, and i'm fine, i just remembered something..."

"Oh... Alright." I'm kind of glad she didn't push it. I don't know how i would have reacted.

She checked her phone. "Oh no! If i don't leave soon i'll be late to the concert!" She frowned, thinking. "You know what? Who cares? I can be a few minutes late! Where does your friend live?"

(She is really nice, i wonder if she would treat me the same if she knew...)

* * *

I hope you guys like it so far! Again, Its my first fanfic, so go easy on me, and no hate! I'm fine with constructive criticism though, so if there is something i need to work on, let me know!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire miku chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Real Luka

Writing on iPod, editing on computer.

parentheses and italics indicate thoughts.

Thanks for reviewing music96ninja! What are the odds? minutes after i post the first 2 chapters, (posted at the same time), the author of one of my favorite fanfics posts a review on mine! XD

I hope i don't suddenly get the personality of a crazed fangirl... (screams in joy)

If you like this kind of fanfic, you should check out Vocal Vision! It's AWESOME! (In my opinion.)

/s/7002672/1/Vocal-Vision

i do not own vocaloid

_READ THE END! IMPORTANT!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite my protests saying we couldn't bother her, Rin and I were sitting in the back of a limo.

With the famous singer, Luka Megurine.

"OHMYGOSH! I can't believe I'm sitting in a freakin' LIMO, with THE Luka Megurine! I have always wanted to meet you in person! I just didn't think that it would be this... Personal, I guess? I was always expecting meeting you as "just another fan who wants an autograph," not "Rin Kagamine, possible friend to Luka Megurine. I'm not just another fan!" Rin continued spouting nonsense for several minutes, Luka wearing an amused and questioning grin all the while. Finally, after five minutes, there was peace and quiet.

"Are you done yet Rin?" I asked.

"Oh, Shut up! Its not every day an ordinary person meets someone famous as more than an ordinary fan!" Rin said, frowning and blushing slightly out of embarrassment.

Luka just laughed. "It's ok, i understand, in fact i take it as a complement that you are so excited to meet me! But you don't need to treat me any differently, you can just treat me like a normal person, because i am a normal person, i just happen to be very well known."

"Well i'm glad to know someone is modest!" Rin scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Luka said with a frown.

Now it was Rin's turn to laugh,"I know, i was just teasing, besides, Miku and I know you don't take advantage of it!"

Rin looked at me."Miku? You there?"

I snapped back to reality, " Huh? Oh, yea, i was just... thinking." Rin gave me a questioning look but, to my relief, didn't ask about it. She simply said,"Okay" and left it at that. I am really worried, what if she finds out?!

A few minutes later we arrived at the concert, Luka got out of the limo as everyone cheered, Rin and I followed suit, only to be greeted by questioning whispers. I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment, and i looked at the ground. I tried to tune out the questioning whispers of the audience as the three of us walked down the aisle, Luka guiding us to our seats, but one comment caught my attention.

"Hey, Isn't that Freak? What is someone like Luka doing hanging out with a loser like her?"

Luka stopped and turned to the boy, a furious glare in her eyes, "Im sorry, could you repeat that?"

" I-i just said t-that... M-Miku is lucky t-to be g-getting to know you!" He stuttered with a sheepish grin.

"Hmph. Thats what i thought." she said, obviously irritated and annoyed. Why is she so defensive of me? I'm fine!

I didn't have time to think about it though, as Rin literally pulled me to our seats, and Luka walked up on stage. The music started, the most amazing sound i've ever heard. I heard Luka start to sing, but it was more than that, there was happiness, love, and joy in her voice, her heavenly voice...

Okay, forget what i said before, THIS is the most amazing sound i've ever heard! I closed my eyes and listened to her sing, just enjoying being there to hear her. But... there was another... something in her voice, not sadness, not joy, not anger, but something i couldn't quite place. I was dissapointed when the music ended, and everyone cheered, and I wished i had more time to hear her sing, and think about that... Something... It wasn't bad, that much is certain, but i still can't place it.

"Thank you all for coming, and have a great day! I will be here for the next few minutes, to answer questions and such." Luka announced. She walked off the stage and began signing autographs and answering questions. I felt something, was it anger? No, but i still don't like the way some of the men look at her. Protectiveness? I don't want anything to hurt her, of course, but i'm sure nothing would happen, especially with the security. Besides, i could take on 10 trained security guards at once, so i could definitely take on a few normal fans, if i had to. I am a vampire after all. But if it wasn't any of those, what could it be?

Jealousy? There is no reason for me to be jealous! I know her better than anyone else here now! I know her personally!

...

Why am i having to think about this? I don't like the way some people look at her, and i like her because of who she is, but i don't... _like_ her, do i? Ugh, I'm so confused.

Eventually, the crowd thinned out, only a few groups stayed to chat for a few minutes.

"Hey! Miku, Rin!" Luka shouted, running up to us, "Do you need a ride home? I'm not doing anything today, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"We couldn't possibly bother y-"

"We would love that, thanks!" Rin interrupted me. I gave her a disapproving look, but said nothing, by now i had learned that when Rin said something, she meant it, and you couldn't say anything against it.

On the drive to Rin's home, i noticed Luka seemed to be lost in thought. I wondered what she was thinking about. Sadly though, before i could say anything, she pulled into a driveway.

"Thank you for the ride Luka, it would have taken ages to get home otherwise." Said Rin.

Luka snapped out of her trance-like state and smiled,"Like i said, its no problem, i wasn't doing anything today." We said our goodbyes and left for my house. Luka was the first one to talk, "Rin is quite an interesting character, she is a bit... How should i put it? Outgoing? Determined? I honestly have no clue, but she is different" I laughed, "I-I mean, like, different in a good way!" She added, obviously a bit embarrassed.

I just smiled, "I know you didn't mean it in a bad way, Luka, i just found it funny that you agree with me!" We both laughed at this. we continued to talk for a minute, I told her about the fact that i live alonek that im bullied and teased at school, and other uninteresting topics. Noticing my street, i started to speak up, "We're almost to my house, its just up ahea-"

*BOOM*

A loud noise, similar to a gunshot, but not quite. There was a soft tapping noise, growing faster by the second. I looked out the window and, sure enough, it was raining. "Hey, Miku?" I forced myself to calm down.

"Y-yes? what is it?" I was a bit startled by the sudden thunder.

"umm...could i stay at your place? With this kind of weather-" she motioned towards the monsoon outside the car, " it can be dangerous to drive, especially at night, and especially with a limousine!"

I laughed, "Of course you can stay! The streets are probably flooded anyways."

"Thanks Miku! Although, i don't have a change of clothes, so-"

"Don't worry, i probably have something that my mom used to wear that would fit you!" I smiled, she smiled back, smiled back with that sweet, beautiful smile.

_(She is really pretty, even more so when she smiles.)_ I shook my head, i can't be thinking those kind of things, last time i got attached to someone...

I sighed. We ran inside, soaking wet in a matter of seconds, thanks to the rain. " I'll get you a towel." I ran off and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Luka.

"Thank you, Miku!"

I just smiled politely. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water please."

I got a glass of water and set it on the table for Luka. I sat down quietly across from her. Luka must have noticed something was wrong. "Are you ok Miku? You seem... depressed."

_(how can she read my emotions so well?!)_

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! Im just thinking is all!"

Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

Luka didn't fall for it, "C'mon, talk to me, you can tell me anything, i mean, i know we just met today, but, you seem really, and i mean _really_ stressed, honestly, i'm worried."

_(Should i tell her? I.. No... I want to, but... I'm not sure how she would react... I'm a vampire... There's no way she would ever like me...) _I didn't want to cry, not in front of Luka, But i couldn't help it, i felt my tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Luka, but i just can't tell you, it- it's not you, I just can't-" I was cut off, feeling arms wrap around me, i hugged her back. I loved it... she is so kind... But...

She held my shoulders at arms length, and gave me at me with a sympathetic look. "Miku, you are a great person, and i understand if you don't trust me, or if you just can't tell me. but i want you to know that i'll listen to whatever you have to say, so if there is anything i can do to help, please let me know." She gave me one more tight squeeze before letting go. I wiped my eyes and smiled at her, "Thank you Luka, it means a lot to me." I yawned.

Luka giggled," I'm a bit tired too, where do I sleep?" I showed her to an older room, down the hall on the right.

"This used to be my brothers room, but he moved out a while ago, my room is back the way you came, on the other side." I told her.

"Ok, thanks again for letting me stay!"

"No problem, Luka! I need the company anyway, it can get a bit lonely sometimes." I joked.

Luka's face contorted into an evil grin. She walked closer, and whispered, in a rather seductive tone, in my ear, "aww, does someone need to tuck you in bed? Do you want a goodnight kiss too?" She said with a smirk.

"W-WHAT?! WHY- WHERE DID THAT- grrrr... go to bed!" That caught me off guard, I knew i was blushing. I hoped Luka couldn't see it in the dark.

"Goodnight Miku!" Luka said, acting as if nothing just happened

I just grumbled as i closed the door, and crawled in bed.

I couldn't help it, I couldnt take my mind off of her... Despite my best efforts, I wasn't able to fall asleep.

So I gave in. I started to think about Luka...

_**Kissing **_ me.

* * *

I think this is pretty good for my first fanfic! especially one on vocaloids! Negitoro at that!

I plan on completing this with at LEAST 10 chapters, but i hope to make this a HUGE story. I i will _**not**_ abandon this, like so many people do with their fanfics. Anyways, on to another topic, do you think the chapters are a good length? Should i make them longer, or keep them about the same length? let me know please! I depend on you guys to make me a better writer! And don't expect a perfect update schedule either, it can be anywhere from 2 days to a few weeks (Hopefully, i don't have set dates!) Anyways, I understand that the story may be a bit unorganized, but i'm new to fanfiction, to be specific, fanfiction _writing_, so cut me some slack!

Anyways, I know it's a bit slow, but the next few chapters will be full of romance and action! although the main focus for the next few will be romance! anyways, remind me anyways not to say "anyways" so much!

Anyways, until next time! RiskyWriter signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Miku chapter 4

I'm writing this fairly late at night because i'm bored and have free time, and have been eager to get out another chapter. Even i'm excited to see where this whole thing goes! It will be mainly on-the-spot writing, although typically i have a general idea of the next chapter (which i do now), by the time i'm done writing the current one. The next chapter will also have action, as well as romance. ( I feel really proud of the name of the next chapter for some stupid reason, along with this chapter! i think they are clever :P)

Italics and parentheses indicate thought

I do not own vocaloid

Chapter 4: A Night to Remember

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh... my head..." Luka groaned as she stood up, "Where am i?"

She looked around, but saw nothing, nothing but pure darkness. Literally nothing could be seen, it was as if nothing was there, nothing but a black, empty void.

"Where am i?" she asked louder, to nobody in particular. At least, that's what she thought, until a figure faded into view. The first thing that she saw though, was teal hair. (_Who... Wait, Miku?)_ "Miku!" Luka shouted, running towards her. "M-Miku, whats going on? Are you alright? W-Where are we? What are we d-doing here?" Luka asked Miku, her voice shaking.

No answer.

"Miku! Talk to me! Please!" she pleaded.

Still no answer. The only noise she heard, was a faint.. creaking? whimpering?

No, it was crying...

"M-Miku? W-whats wrong?" she went to put a hand on Miku's shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. Instead, the second she made contact-

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _Miku yelled, shoving Luka to the ground, before running and vanishing into the darkness. Luka tried following her, but everything was empty, nothing to tell her where she was going, nothing but black void. Miku had seemed to just... vanish.

Luka had almost given up when she heard it again, the faint sound of crying. She ran as fast as she could towards the noise, again, she saw Miku.

"Miku, what's going on?" Luka asked in a sympathetic tone. The crying grew louder.

"Miku, what's-" She was slammed to the floor, arms pinned down. Any other time, she would have made a joke about Miku being on top, but considering Miku seemed to be crazy right now, she decided against it.

_"I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY..." _This wasn't Miku, her voice was distorted, eerie, demonic, and soul-crushing. Miku opened her mouth to reveal fangs, and she hissed, some inhuman, snake-like screech. Luka was petrified in fear, frozen. She tried her best to struggle, break free from Miku's grasp, but she was strong, too strong, and had her pinned to the ground.

_"I WARNED YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN."_ She said, a bit too gleefully, taunting. _"SO NOW, YOU PAY THE PRICE!"_ The last thing Luka saw, was the crazed, eerily happy smile of her friend, before she lowered her head, pulled back, and lunged, plunging her fangs deep into Luka's neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1st person, Luka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[ A bit of {mostly suggested} mature content here, just a heads-up; not really detailed or graphic though. I'm sorry if you dont like it, but I just had to, it allowed more freedom of the characters personalities in the next chapters. XD]

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up, trying to scream, but i just couldn't find the energy. I felt drained, scared, and alone. I looked around and found myself in a room i didn't recognize. Then i remembered that Miku, the real Miku, let me stay at her house for the night. I took deep breaths, trying to calm down, telling myself it was just a normal nightmare, but... it felt so real... I couldn't shake the thought that my mind was trying to tell me something, dreams are a way your mind tells you how your feeling, after all. Even if you don't know it yourself. I mentally scolded myself, _(that's stupid, Luka, Miku wouldn't hurt a fly, there is no reason to be wary.)_

I finally calmed down, resting back on the bed, hoping to get some sleep, when i heard it.

A soft, muffled noise, coming from Miku's room. Crying? Whimpering? A million scenarios ran through my mind; was it more than just a nightmare? I was hesitant, but my worry and curiosity got the better of me. Getting out of bed, i walked as quietly as i could to Miku's door. Stopping just outside, i put my ear against the wood.

"_Lu...ka...L-luka..." _By this point, i was confused, worried, scared, and curious. Too bad curiosity killed the cat, the cat being any other emotion i was feeling, leaving curiosity to thrive.

My heart pounting against my chest, I slowly reached for the handle, anxiously anticipating what would happen. I held my breath, opening the door slowly, enough for me to see her.

What I saw, however, was probably the only thing I wasn't prepared for.

Miku- on her back, eyes closed, hands under the covers, moving. It wasn't difficult to guess what she was doing, but what made me stop, was that she was moaning _my_ name!

_**MY**_ NAME!

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming in... whatever it was, surprise, anger, disgust, happiness...

Wait, _HAPPINESS?!_ _WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT THAT?! ITS JUST... NO! JUST NO! THERES SOMETHING __**REALLY **__WRONG WITH THAT! ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT __**I'M IN HER HOUSE RIGHT NOW!**_

But... happiness?

I slowly closed the door and went back to my room, mentally scolding Miku and myself, blushing the whole time.

I'm not sure that I will get _any_ sleep tonight...

Too much guilt...

* * *

Well, there you go, i actually had something similar semi-planned, but decided to go with this. It added more suspense, drama, and, my favorite; awkwardness! One-sided awkwardness to be specific! ( I know, i'm evil :P ) Please review and tell me your thoughts! I depend on my readers to become a better writer!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Miku, chapter 5

Sorry that my update time was crap for this chapter, I was a bit lost on where to go with it, since i didnt have time to think because i've been doing some game design stuff, so it can get really time consuming. I'll try to make it up to you guys!

Kirika: Thank you for your review! That's exactly the kind of info i needed, i'll try to slow things down a bit here. As for Miku wanting to tell Luka shes a vampire, she wants to, but doesn't at the same time, i will explain her reasoning more in this chapter.

And don't expect chapters every day, if you want longer chapters it will probably take a few days per chapter at most, maybe more, depending on length and what's going on in my life. Hopefully i will keep a fast upload schedule, but i can't guarantee it. One thing i _can_ promise, is that i will upload at LEAST once a month, probably a lot more though.

Italics and parentheses indicate thought

I do not own vocaloid

Chapter 5: School, Screams, and Secrets Revealed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(I still cant believe i did... THAT last night... She was right across the hall, too! I hope she didn't wake up... But.. I don't... It had to have been just a one-time thing, right? I mean, she is my idol, and i had just met her, so of course i'd be thinking of her! __**But i just met her! Thats just...ugh.**__)_ I'm so confused, i'm not sure how i feel, or what to think. It doesn't help that i'm a vampire, that kinda complicates things a bit too. Which reminds me, i'll need to feed tonight, as much as i hate it. It might be difficult though, a lot has happened lately. I hope nothing comes up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As i approach my school, i notice something feels... off. I walk uneasily through the front door, into the hallway. Everyone immedietally stops and stares at me, angry glares, worried looks, suspicious glances, even some jealous stares. Everyone is acting like i did something important, or bad. why would everyone be angry, suspicious, or jealous of me? Nobody ever even bothers to notice i'm there unless it's to insult me, so why do they care now?

"Isn't she the one that Luka became friends with?" I didnt know who said it, or where it came from, all i knew was that it was filled with jealousy.

"Yeah! Why does SHE get to hang out with Luka, she's just a Freak!"

"SHE DOESNT'T DESERVE IT!"

"SHE'S JUST A DIRTY LIAR!"

"SHE TRICKED LUKA!"

Nobody was thingking about what they were saying, their words filled with jealousy, anger, and madness, they just kept shouting. Eventually, they surrounded me, blocking every exit. I was afraid, scared, and defenseless. Yes, sometimes my powers help my strength, but they typically help my speed. Except, right now, it's daytime, so my powers are a lot weaker, add that to the fact that i feed today, meaning i havn't fed in a few days, my powers are next to none. I closed my eyes, submitting to my fate. I waited for the attack, but it never came.

There was a loud thud, followed by two more.

I opened my eyes, and saw a man, dressed in a green suit covering everything except his eyes, and... is that a _sword_? I looked around, everyone huddling in a corner in fear, and three boys, backed against a wall, staring wide-eyed at the strange man.

Then i realized. "Y-you... just saved me... T-Thank you.." The man simply nodded, and then... vanished. Just vanished in a blur... how? Unless he had crazy speed, like... vampire speed.

_(How... Where did he go? Why did he save me?)_

These questions ran through my head the rest of the school day, Rin pestering me on the details, while everyone else stayed as far away from me as possible. I didn't care, i wasn't in a hospital in critical condition, and that's all i cared about. That, and getting to see Luka again.

_(If i even DO see her,) _I thought sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You still havn't told me why you need me to watch her. Who are you anyway? I don't even know your real name!" I said irritably.

"Gumi. My name is Gumi. And i do not have to tell you why, you take orders from me!"

I sighed in defeat," Then at least tell me more about what you want me to find out!"

" I heard she has a secret, a very dangerous secret, and i want to know what it is."

"Fine, i'll try to get information on her little secret..." _(although... i almost don't want to invade in her personal life... GAH! What am i thinking! I know nothing about her! she COULD be dangerous, for all i know.)_

"Good" the woman said flatly, "I expect a report in one week."

'ONE WEEK?!" i shouted.

"Yes, one week. I have things to do you know."

"Stupid bitch." I muttered under my breath as i stormed out of the room.

_(How am i going to find out her biggest secret in less than a week! I mean, i am her idol, as far as i can tell. Maybe i could use that to my advantage? Maybe. But, for some reason i don't want to invade her life, i mean, how can she be dangerous?)_

I stomped over to my car, a normal car, since i need to blend in. That... Gumi doesn't want to attract any attention.

"Well, how did it -"

"Just Fine." I interrupted before my driver could finish.

He shut up right away. He could tell i wasn't in the mood to talk.

_(Why am i worried about her? Shes my... Target? Enemy? _

_Or is she my friend? I don't know...)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:00 P.M.

I heard she leaves once a week at this time for something, but what, I dont know, but im curious, and worried. What if she's in danger? I need to find out. I climb through my window, i know my parents won't let me leave at this time of night. I turn to Miku's house just in time to see a blur of teal run into the forest. I knew it was Miku, who else has teal hair? I followed close behind her, curious as to why she would be running into the forest at this time of night, it could be really dangerous.

*_SNAP_*

A branch snapped. She turned to look in my direction, and stood still, listening for anything else, when a fox ran out of the bushes. She was on top of it in an instant, i stood there, dumbfounded. _(How did she just)-_

My thoughts were interrupted when she sank her teeth into the fox, for a second, i thought she was eating it alive. But i'm not sure if what it really was is better, or worse. She lifted her head, and i got a good look at them.

_Fangs._

_(FUCKING FANGS?! W-WHAT... I...__w-what just happened?!)_

"I'm sorry, but i must do this to survive, as much as i hate having to drink blood from living creatures... I'm another part of your food chain... It's what happens..." Miku said with a sad look, seemingly more to herself than anything.

_(D-Drink blood?! Fangs?! She's __**SORRY**__?! W-What is going on?!)_

"It's what a vampire must do to survive..." she said grimly.

_(V-Vampire?! Well, t-that explains the blood... A-and the fangs... and why she was able to catch that fox in an instant... but why hasn't she told me? Why did she try to hide it? I.. I'd probably understand... But... Now... I'm not sure i can forgive that very easily..._

_Now it's my turn to be sorry, Miku.)_

Thanks for reading! And again, i'm sorry for the update time, I wasn't sure where i would go with this, since i'm writing these chapters mostly improvised, for lack of a better term. I also am studying game design, which has coding, modeling, and all kinds of complicated stuff, so it takes most of my time.

Don't forget to review!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Miku

Heres another chapter to make up for the (really not quite so long) delay in the update.

Here you go!

Italics and parenthases indicate thought.

I do not own vocaloid

Chapter 6: Rin's Random Rants

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wish i could stay home, but i've called in sick too many times (special thanks to my brother Len), i can't miss another day. Which means...

I have to see _her_.

Miku, the liar, the deciever, the monster, the _vampire_.

_The Freak_.

That name never seemed so fitting.

I don't want to even see her.

I don't want anything to do with her.

I don't want to even _know _her.

And I definetally don't want to talk to her.

But here she is, always walking with me on the way to school.

"Hey Rin! Whats up?" She asks happily.

She acts as if nothing is different about her. She acts as if she can't trust anyone.

I hate her for it, I don't want anything to do with her, so I just keep walking.

She continues talking, "Rin? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"I'm just fine." I growled, still a bit scared of her.

"C'mon Rin, talk to me! I can tell something is wrong, so tell me! I can help!"

I wanted to scream at her. I just might.

"Rin? You look pale! Are you sick?"

I wanted to run from her. Maybe i will.

Miku started to shout, "Rin! Tell me something!"

That's when I snapped, "YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU SOMETHING?! FINE! YOU'RE A LIAR! A DECIEVER! A MONSTER! A _FREAK!_ I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN! SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Not giving her a chance to say anything, I ran as fast as I could, leaving her behind with a sad and confused look on her face.

_(You lied Miku. You kept a big and dangerous secret from me. If you had told me, I probably would have understood, I am, or at least __**was**__ your friend, after all. But i'm not sure if I can trust you anymore, knowing what you are... I wonder if Luka knows, how would she react? With how much time she's been spending with Miku, I hope she's ok.)_

_(Is there any way I could tell Miku I know without telling her face-to-face?)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just stood there, confused. Why did she get angry like that? Did something happen? Something big had to have happened, she's never called me Freak before, she just wasn't like so many other people. And why did she call me a liar and a deciever? Is there something I said at some point that I shouldn't have? Have i been keeping any secrets from her? I'm so confused and worried, what reason would she have to shout at me and then run away?

I was so lost in my own thoughts I failed to notice a small amount of pink coming from behind a bush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that means..." I somehow managed to tune out my teacher. I glanced around, looking for something to do, when I caught Rin giving me a distrusting, fearful look.

She immediately looked away, as if one glance from me could shatter the universe. I continued to wonder what all that shouting earlier was about. I mean, why would she-

_*BRRINNG*_ The sound of the bell snapped me away from my thoughts, and, for once, Rin was the first one out of the door.

I sighed, and packed my things, wanting to talk to Rin about whatever was going on. I wandered for about five minutes, searching for Rin, but I couldn't find a single trace of her anywhere, so I gave up.

I walked to my locker to get one of my notebooks, but when I opened my locker, there was a note. A simple note that said:

_I know about the forest, Miku._

_ At my house - Rin_

I stood there for what seemed like hours, wondering what the note meant, when it hit me.

_The forest._

_(She couldn't have... how... how would she have found out? How could I have been so __**careless?**__)_

I sighed. I might as well go see her, the note said that she was at her house.

I wasn't looking forward to anything that was going to happen.

This would be tough to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rin's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(Well, here I am, I might as well get it over with.)_

I knocked on her door, and within seconds it opens to reveal a rather nervous Rin.

"H-hey," she mumbles.

"Hi, c-can i come in?" Without a word she steps aside and lets me walk in, and I sit on a couch in the living room, with her sitting across from me.

Nobody was saying anything, so i decided to speak up, "So... Um... Y-you said that.. you knew about... about the forest... how much do you know exactly?"

"Everything." She replied simply.

"O-oh.. so... you know... that i'm... not..." I hesitated.

"Human? Yea, I know. Why didn't you say anything to me?! I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore! I'm not sure if its safe to be around you anymore! You're a fucking _vampire_! If you had just told me, I probably would have understood, but the fact that you hid it from me, even though we've known each other for years... I... I'm not sure what to think of you. I can't tell whether you're a friend, or a stranger."

I was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry, I hid a big secret from you, even though we're best friends. I lied to you, and i'm sorry, I really, truly am. I hope... I hope you can forgive me... But i understand that you probably can't forgive me that easily, and i'm not dangerous, I don't hurt humans... at least... not anymore..."

Rin gave me a fearful, but questioning look, "It was just a bit! I didn't know I could feed off of animals! I... I tried not to kill anyone... but... sometimes..." I lowered my head.

But I didn't know that the fearful part of Rin's gaze wasn't directed at me, but rather the pink haired woman eavesdropping through the window, who left as soon as Rin looked at her.

"D-d-does L-luka know?" Rin said anxiously.

"No. I'm not sure how she would react. If i tell her now, she might not trust me, but at the same time, it might let her trust me a bit more in the future, although that's not likely. But I really want to tell her... and... I..."

"And...?" She urged curiously, having already forgotten about Luka in the window.

"I... I'm not sure but... I think... I think I might like her..."

"Of course you do! She's your idol!" Rin said, clearly not getting the hint.

"No, I mean... I...I...I think I... _Like_ her..." I stated.

Rin stared at me wide-eyed, "Y-you don't mean that you..."

I nodded, "Do you hate me? For... y'know..."

Rin looked at me sternly, "I hate you for lying, not what your sexuality might be, besides, you said _might_, as in _maybe_, so it's not garunteed. But either way, i'm fine with it, I judge people by who they are, what their personality is, not by some stupid preference that everyone thinks is horrible."

I smiled, "Thanks Rin, and again, I hope you can forgive me. But I understand if you can't trust me."

"Hmph. I'll try, okay? And... I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to call you a freak this morning, it just... slipped out. I just wanted you to know I didn't mean anything I said, but this doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Okay... I forgive you, and thanks again, for understanding. I just.. I wasn't sure how you would react, your best friend being a vampire and all." I laughed.

For the first time in a while, I genuinely laughed.

But...

Rin had forgotten about Luka, just outside the window.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review to leave your thoughts and opinions about the story! I depend on them to become a better writer!(Hopefully I am getting better, even if it is fairly slowly.)

Thank you for your time!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing off!


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Miku

This is a bit more of a filler-type chapter while i write the next one, sorry.

Also, I was unable to update recently because my internet crapped out, and glitched, and some complicated and annoying stuff happened. Don't worry, like I said, I will _**not**_ abandon this story. That is a promise.

I do not own vocaloid

Chapter 7: Cooperation? Confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't sing, I couldn't write, I couldn't _think_. Everything is just happening too fast.

She _likes_ me? In _that_ way? She's a _VAMPIRE!? _ Is that the big secret Gumi was wanting to know?

Probably.

But i'm not sure if I can tell her, I don't know what she wants with Miku. I'm getting the feeling this is more than another one of her missions, plus, I think I actually like Miku, but... I don't think it's like _that_, is it?

Which side am I on? Do I abandon Gumi? And put my friends, and my carreer in danger?

Or do I tell Gumi Miku's secret, and potentially endanger _her?_ I don't want Miku to get hurt, but I also don't want my friends to get hurt, and possibly lose my job at the same time!

Ugh... I'm so confused... I still can't believe she did _that_ when i was right across the hall from her... That's going to make things awkward unless I can forget about it... But that's going to be difficult.

Heh, what have I gotten myself into?

"Luka, are you ready? We need to record your next song!" My manager said impatiently.

"Yes, I'm ready." It was a complete lie, I wasn't in any mood to sing. At least he's been giving me some room to breathe, since he knows how hard it is right now, with Gumi and everything.

"Then let's get moving! We need to get back on schedule!" We aren't on a super tight schedule or anything, but he still wants to keep it as consistant as possible, with that said, he quickly grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the room in an instant.

A few hours and a sore throat later, I slowly opened the front door to my house, well, more like a mansion really. I was so tired I could barely stand. singing is a lot more tiring than one would expect, especially when you have some random lady threatening you, your friends, and your carreer, and sending you on assignments.

I decided I would go to my room to relax and take a nap, since I didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day.

_(I wonder what Miku is up to...)_

_(Wait, why am I wondering about that? I need to stay as far away from her as possible! Who knows what she could do!? She's a __**VAMPIRE! **_ _A __**VAMPIRE!**__) _I took a few breaths to calm myself, I dont need to be quite that worked up about it.

_(I mean, yea she's a vampire, but maybe she's not that bad? She seemed nice enough... but still, she might be dangerous, if I see her again, i'll need to be careful.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miku's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I nervously walked up the steps to the front door, I know I have met her before, but... this house- no- this _**mansion**_, is huge! It's actually a bit intimidating.

I summoned my courage and rang the doorbell.

A loud, fancy chime echoed throughout the house, and eventually a rather tired-looking Luka opened the door, "Hello, who-" she froze.

"M-Miku?! W-what are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?!" I ignored the last question, she wouldn't be very happy with her manager if she knew.

"I just came to visit, since you were done with work for the day, according to what you had said before. Is that okay? I can go if you want m-"

"No, it's okay! I'm just a bit tired is all! besides, I couldn't turn you down if you came all the way out here!" she laughed, and motioned for me to come inside, which I gladly did.

"So, what's the real reason you came all the way out here?" Luka asked, sitting down on the couch in front of mine.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure myself!" I said with a smile, "I was just wondering... if we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Wha- I... S-sure, if nothing comes up tomorrow." she stammered nervously.

_(She seems a bit lost in thought... W-wait, why is she blushing!?)_

"Cool! Thanks!" I exclaimed, barely managing to keep my nerve, _(Again- why is she blushing!?_)

She smiled warmly, "It's no problem, I don't usually have anything to do then anyways, so it will be a nice change for once!"

I frowned jokingly, "So you only want my company to keep you from being bored? Is that it?"

She didn't seem to get the whole 'joke' part. "W-what!? No! That's not it! I didn't mean it like that! I like your company! You're fun to be around, and you're always happy! I would never use you like that!" For some reason, she almost seemed a bit surprised at what she just said, and proceeded to blush a bit more.

I had an amused grin on my face, "You do realize I was just joking, right? Or were you too busy blushing to notice?"

"I-I was bl- I knew you were joking! I'm not stupid you know!" Luka yelled angrily.

"Of course, thats why you looked surprised at what you said, right?"

"I...I...Grr...Shut up!" she yelled louder.

I shrunk back in my seat, "Okay! Sorry, I was just teasing!"

Her expression softened a bit, "Hey, I'm sorry for yelling, alright? I just... I'm really, _really_ stressed right now..."

I was a bit concerned, "Why are you so stressed?"

She answered quickly, a bit too quickly, "My manager is trying to keep a tight schedule, and i'm tired from singing so much, it's not as easy as you might think."

I was a bit suspicious, she knew _exactly_ what she was going to say when I asked that question.

"Really? Is that it? That doesn't seem like something you'd get this stressed about."

"Yeah, well, I _am_ stressed about it!" She said irritably as she stood up, "I think you should leave, I need to take a nap." She sighed, "Should I come get you tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be great! Thanks!" I headed for the door.

"Bye Luka!" _(Wait, what was that green in the window? It wasn't quite the same green of the person who helped me at school, but still similar.)_ I ignored it, telling myself it was probably just my eyes playing tricks on me.

_(What is going on with Luka? She wasn't the same as when I first met her. She was really nervous, and stressed, does she know about my vampirism? I hope not, but if she does, that would explain the nervousness... No, something more is going on here, and i have to find out. She was worried, and almost seemed like she was trying to decide something. But what?... I need to have someone find out... who do i know that is sneaky and mischevious?)_

_Oh, right._

_Rin._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day:

"Wait, you want me to do WHAT?! [miku wants rin to spy on luka the next time she leaves the house. and luka tells gumi that miku is a vampire, and rin finds out]


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Miku: Chapter 8

I can finally write now i have some free time! sorry for the wait!

music96ninja: when i said she couldnt sing, i meant she couldn't at the time, or at least, not very well.

_"I couldn't sing, I couldn't write, I couldn't __**think**__. Everything is just happening too fast."_

When i say this, i mean she CAN sing, she was just too stressed to be able to sing well, because she couldn't focus. she was thinking about everything else too much to be able to focus on writing songs, or singing correctly. My point is, Luka is stressed, so she is having trouble doing anything. sorry for the confusion XD.

I do not own Vocaloid.

Chapter 8: Spies Spying on Spies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10:45 P.M.

"Wait, you want me to do WHAT?!" I shouted.

"I want you to follow Luka, something isn't right... she's acting really different, and I mean _really_ different. She's worried about something, she's overly stressed, she's nervous around me... I have a feeling, and I can just tell that something is wrong." Miku said.

I sat there, confused, and concerned, "So, basically, you want me to spy on Luka?"

"Pretty much. Besides, you're the only person I can trust, and the only person i know that is really stealthy. Plus, you're a great pickpocket, can pick locks, and can sneak all around school without getting caught, and sneak around the forest without me noticing, which is pretty difficult considering the fact that my hearing strength is twice that of a normal human's." Miku stated..

"But... Ugh. Alright. Fine." There was no point in fighting it.

"I hate to have to do this, because i'm not sure if it will be dangerous or not, but I don't have much of a choice. I may be a vampire, but i'm not stealthy like you."

"You can at least come with me!" I argued.

"No. If she sees you, which she probably won't, she won't be quite as suspicious, and you can probably talk your way out of it or make up an excuse, but if she sees _me_, she will know something is going on, considering i went to her house yesterday and asked her why she was so stressed, and i don't think she will like that. And If she sees both of us, well... we'd be screwed."

"I see... I'm trusting you on this, if i get caught for nothing, or something is going on and i get caught, i will hate you forever." I stated firmly.

"I understand, but if you don't come back, or call me, or something - within 24 hours, i'll come looking for you, okay?" Miku added

"Alright, I get it. If something does happen, there's no point in being stealthy, so you can come look for me. I see your logic there, as messed up as it is already."

"Thanks Rin! You're a huge help! If there really isn't anything going on, i'll make it up to you."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back soon, hopefully." And with that, I set out on my mission.

11:30 P.M.

Luka got in her car, her driver holding the door for her, and as soon as she was in the car, they started driving towards one of the more remote parts of the city. I don't have my drivers licence yet, but that never stopped me before, so I jumped on my motorcycle and chased after them from a distance.

Before I knew it, we were at an abandoned building away from the city. I had to ditch my bike a short ways back, or they would've heard me coming up behind them. Luka stepped out of the car and headed for the front door of the building, I almost followed, but then realized her driver was still in the car.

_(Crap. I need to find another way in.)_ It must have been my lucky day, because there was a hole in the side of the building. The outside really didn't look very stable.

As I ran, mostly hidden behind some bushes, two armed guards made their way to the hole, and blocked the entrance. Again I considered sneaking in the front door, but saw two more guards blocking it now.

_(Seriously? Ugh... now i'm really suspicious. My only option is to make some noise and distract the guards. Good thing I have a few home-made explosives. I knew these would have a use at some point.)_

These "explosives" were basically cherry bombs that only made noise. I took one out of my pocket, along with a lighter, and lit the fuse, throwing it past the guards, above their heads.

I covered my ears, knowing what was coming.

_****SNAP****_

A loud noise rang through the night, making the guards jump before they ran to the source of the noise. I took the opportunity to run behind them, into the hole.

Once inside, I ran up a set of old stairs, being careful to tread lightly, and avoid any steps that look even a little off. I heard muffled voices, so I peeked through the bars in the railing.

"So, Luka, have you gathered any information on the girl?" The voice came from a mysterious woman with green hair, in a green cloak, with two guards on her left and right.

_(Wait, are those ninjas? Is the shade of green they're wearing one of the ways to tell their rank or something? The guys outside were wearing a different shade. hmm... And why is everything green? Like, seriously!)_

"Yes, I believe I have. Miku is, apparently... A... A...Vampire." Luka seemed reluctant, but why, unless she was forced to do this?

"Then why didn't she defend herself at school?" asked the green haired woman, more to herself than anything.

"What?! Was she attacked?! Was she hurt?!" Luka questioned worriedly.

"No, she wasn't hurt. But most of the other students were going to beat her up because somehow the 'Freak' managed to trick you into treating her like she was your best friend. This is an exaggerated lie of course, but I had to step in and help, knowing from experience some of them don't let up until you need to go to the hospital."

_(Wait, from experience? Is she a student that got beat up by them? If that's the case, then she's technecally more of a girl than a woman... Right? But she seems so... Determined? Bold? Something doesn't seem right...)_

"Why did you help her?" Luka asked.

"If she's in the hospital with broken bones, a concussion, or worse, it makes it more difficult to gather information, don't you think?"

Luka stood there in silence.

"You may leave." Said the green haired wom- girl... She doesn't look like she would be a student, she acts so much older too...

Luka left without saying a word.

After making sure Luka had left, the girl pulled out her phone, " It is true, Master. Miku Hatsune is a vampire."

...

"Yes, I am certain."

...

"I will try my best, but she may not be quite so easy to capture."

...

"Yes, Master." And with that, she hung up.

_(Capture? Is she planning on kidnapping Miku? I need to tell her right away!)_ I quickly left the building through a window. Dropping down from the second floor, I realized I left my motorcycle on the way here... Out in the open... Where Luka can see it...

_(CRAP!)_

I ran as fast as I could. I knew it was pointless, Luka left a few minutes ago with a car, and i'm on foot, theres no way i'd ever get to it in time, so she either didn't see it, or she did...

_(I think i left the keys in it too! OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!)_

Five minutes later, I was running towards my bike in panic. I checked for the keys.

Still there, good.

Just as I was about to hop on and leave, I noticed a piece of paper taped to the handle. Nervously, I took it off. It was a note:

_I knew you were there, Rin. I need to tell Miku, so i'll be at her house if you need me. -L_

Wait, what? She was going to tell Miku? So... Is she on our side in this? I don't know...

I still need to tell them she plans on kidnapping Miku!

I jumped on my bike and drove as fast as I could back to her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Luka's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slowly walked up to her door, shaking slightly.

_(She's a vampire, and i'm about to tell her that I was sent to spy on her, and that some random lady now knows she's a vampire, and I have no idea what she wants! Great idea Luka! You definetally won't get shredded to bits by an angry Miku!)_

I sighed, I have no choice. I have to tell her. It's my fault if she gets hurt. I dont want her to get hurt.

I knocked on the door, and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened to a rather surprised Miku. "Oh! H-hi Luka! What are you doing here?" I ignored the question and pushed past her into the house.

"Hey! I know we're friends and all, but you can't just waltz into someone's house!" Miku said jokingly.

"We might not be friends for much longer. I need to tell you something." I said sadly.

"Uhh.. Ok. I'm listening."

"Just promise you won't interrupt or try to kill me until i'm finished?"

"I promise."

I took a deep breath, "Uhh.. Well... I guess I should start by saying I know about Rin, and that she's safe."

Miku opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, looking guiltily at the floor.

"You don't need to feel bad, I'm not angry, if anything, you should be angry. I've been lying and keeping secrets from you... I was originally sent to find out a big secret of yours, that some random woman named Gumi now knows, and I don't know what she wants with you... but we both know that you're a...A vampire." I was starting to cry by now, I felt so bad for everything i've done, everything i've kept from her... but.. for some reason...

Miku was crying...

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I couldn't tell anyone! I was afraid even my best friend would call me a monster! I...I Just-"

I didn't know what I was doing, but before I knew it, she was wrapped in my arms.

"It's ok... I understand... I'm honestly surprised you're not tearing me to shreds right now, I thought you'd be angry..." I said soothingly, stroking her hair.

She pushed me away, stared me in the eyes, and...

*SMACK*

_(Did she just slap me? I didn't think she... OOWW THAT FREAKIN' HURTS! __But i deserve it... holy... Well, she is a vampire! What did I expect? A poke? Still so much worse than I expected!)_

Miku was shouting, "Oh i'm angry! I'm fucking _pissed!_ But it won't do any good at this point... The most we can do is solve whatever mystery is going on here..."

Wow... She just cussed... she really _**is**_ angry!

It was then that the door burst open, "MIKU! SOMEONE IS PLANNING ON KIDNAPPING Y- oh...uh... i..." It was Rin.

"It's okay Rin, I ju-wait... Gumi plans on _**kidnapping**_ Miku?!" Now it was my turn to do the shouting.

"Gumi?' The two asked in unison.

"Yes, Gumi, the green-haired lady, and the one who wanted me to spy on Miku..."

They stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry Miku, I really think of you as a friend, but... she threatened me, my family, my friends, even my carreer! I... I had no choice! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I was on my knees, tears almost literally flooding from my eyes. I probably looked terrible.

"Luka..." Miku started, " It's not your fault, I probably would have done the same thing, there isn't really much you could have done in that position."

I looked at her, "I...I...Th-Thank you... for understanding..."

"But you still deserved that slap! _And_ i'm still a bit angry." Miku added.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I deserved it... It makes sense..."

Rin took the chance to interject, "Wait- you _slapped_ Luka?! What the..." she just stood there; Wide-eyed.

Miku just turned away, crossing her arms over her chest with an audible "Hmph."

I laughed at this, "It's alright Rin! I deserved it! But your reaction was totally worth it!" I said, still laughing.

"_I'd_ slap _her_ if I wasn't afraid of her!" Rin said angrily.

Miku started laughing too, and I just laughed harder.

"Wha- Ugh, just shut up! This is serious! Guma, or whatever her name was, want's Miku taken prisoner!"

We both stopped laughing abrubtly.

"Right, so... what do we do? Do we run? Hide? Fight?" I suggested.

"No, no fighting, that wouldn't help, none of us know how, and it would be difficult to hide, she seems pretty smart, she could easily find out where we are, so our only option is running." Said Miku.

"Well we can't start tonight, we're all exhausted, except for Miku. Speaking of Miku, it would help to know more about how the whole vampire thing works!" I stated.

"Well, my powers are weakened in the sun, and also when I don't... feed... and they are normal at night, and slightly stronger if i'm... well-fed... And my agility is what's boosted the most, although I am a bit stronger than an average human normally, and get stronger at a faster rate because of it. And when i'm in perfect condition I am about three times as strong as an average male human." Miku was very informative.

"Anything else?" Rin asked.

"Well... The longer I go without feeding, the weaker I get, and eventually, after long enough without feeding, I go into some sort of... Berserker mode, but it's only happened once, when I didn't know much, and I didn't remember anything I did during it either. And if I fail to feed during that period, I go into a... Coma-like state, until I recover, or until I get blood again."

"Wow, that... holy... I don't understand how you can live like that!" I exclaimed.

"Well that bites." Rin said.

"Eh, you get used to it." Miku stated simply, ignoring the accidental pun.

"Well, that's that I guess. We should go home and get some sleep, so we can be ready for tomorrow." Rin said with a yawn.

We said our goodbyes, and Rin and I headed home. All the while I was wondering about Miku, and why I was so worried, I never really cared about anyone else that Gumi had me spy on, but nothing else was quite this serious for her. I guess I was just thinking that she would get hurt, because Gumi was so serious. Whereas anyone else was just seeing what I could find out, like she was looking... for... someone... Well, she found Miku, what does she want? Is she powerful? Dangerous? Dangerous to her? Does Gumi have some sort of century-old hatred for her family?

Any of those would give her reason to kill... And she didn't seem very happy when she learned Miku was a vampire. That probably confirmed that Miku is who she was looking for...

Oh no...what have I done?!

Miku... Gumi probably wants you dead...

And it's all my fault...

I have to find a way to fix this...

I jumped on my bed at home, and cried myself to sleep.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness, I couldn't even see my own hands, if I even still had hands. I wasn't sure whether or not I even still had a body, I felt like I was floating, like I was having an out-of-body experience.

"_YoUr FaUlt! It's Your FaUlt luKa, I'm DeaD beCause of __**YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**_" A blood-curdling scream echoed through the darkness.

It wasn't normal, Like last time, demented, insane, _demonic_. With each word sounding like it could pierce my heart, drive me insane. If I wasn't already.

"_**YOURFAULTYOURFAULT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME, SAVEDMESAVEDME. YOU KILLED ME, KILLEDMEKILLEDME! I'm dead because of YOU! I'MDEADI'MDEADI'MDEADI'MDEAD! heheheheeeehahaha...hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_

Creepy giggling turned into hysterical laughter, and laughter turned into another blood-curdling scream. A scream filled with pain.

That horrifying scream echoed around me.

Even though there were no walls.

I felt pain welling up inside me.

The pain of losing someone.

Someone you love.

I felt guilt.

Guilt.

I let someone die, I don't even know who it is.

But I hate the person who killed him. Killed _her_.

I hate them with my heart, my being, my _soul._

AND I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE THEM!

_**"NEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVE!"**_

The voice continued.

_**"NEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVE!"**_

I felt compelled...

_**"NEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVENEVERFORGIVE!"**_

To kill.

_**"YOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILL!"**_

I _need_ to kill.

_**"YOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILL!"**_

I know why I must kill...

_**"YOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILLYOUMUSTKILL!"**_

For her.

_**"FORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORME!"**_

I let her die...

_**"FORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORME!"**_

I'm sorry...

_**"FORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORMEFORME!"**_

Miku...

It's all my fault.

Everything is falling into place, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

*ahem*

Anyways, Alot happened in this chapter, so I hope you liked it!

Cmon guys! I need someone other than Music96ninja leaving reviews! (No offense- I'm still amazed it's you. I love your reviews! XD) But seriously, I could use some feedback!

And if you don't understand what's happening in the last part of this chapter, you will in the next one.

Hint: it's the second time this has happened!

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter!

This is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Miku: Chapter 9

Sorry if this chapter and/or chapter ten aren't the best, I was sick while writing them. That's how determined I am. (This note is being added to it afterwards XD)

And yes, everything went fine for Rin when she went out spying on Luka. At first, I was going to make it so she got captured, But then i changed my mind. I usually have some idea of what to write next by the end of each chapter, but I wasn't even remotely sure what i would do after she was (of course) saved. So i decided I would have everything go her way...

For now... Eventually everything will fall apart, and there's nothing they can do about it! MUAHAHAHAHA!...

Or is there?

Does anyone other than me ever read these?

I do not own Vocaloid.

Chapter 9: A New Enemy!

-Miku's POV-

(I'm not very proud of this chapter for some reason. oh well.)

I awoke with a feeling.

A bad feeling that something was wrong.

And I think I was right.

Rin, Luka and I met up at my house, but Luka seemed... Distant, scared. Maybe even slightly... Traumatized. Did she have a nightmare? If she did, It must have been pretty bad.

We ate in silence. We packed our things in silence. Not a word was said the whole time. Luka was continuously casting nervous looks my direction, and I didn't like it. Was she afraid of me? There was no reason to be afraid, I'd never hurt her!

Except when I slapped her yesterday... But that's besides the point! I'd never hurt her!

"We should probably get going." Rin said.

"We could take my car, it will be faster." Luka offered.

"Well, we could head to the forest, I've heard rumors that someone powerful lives in the forest, we could try to get him - or her - to teach us to fight. Because i'm pretty sure Gumi isn't afraid to kill to get to me." I said. " We could take your car to the edge of the forest, then hide it somewhere."

"Or I could have one of my drivers take us there, then drive the car back." Luka said.

"We really didn't plan very well, did we?"

"Well we didn't have much time Rin! What else are we supposed to do?" I said angrily.

"Okay! Sorry! Let's just go with Luka's idea!" Rin was clearly irritated.

"Thank you, now let's go." Luka stated firmly. She seems really out of it today... What happened last night? I mean, really. I guess she has gone through alot in the past few days, but still.

"Miku? You coming?" Luka shouted at me.

"Huh? Oh! Yea, sorry!" I ran after the two of them, "I was just thinking, sorry about that."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing important." I lied.

Luka was clearly suspicious, even though I should be the one that's suspicious of her. She's just not herself...

We got in Luka's car, her driver in the front seat, and set off for the forest.

It was the only thing we could do, we couldn't protect ourselves right now anyway.

And i'm sure Gumi isn't happy about Luka's betrayal.

About an hour later, I woke up to a happy Luka staring down at me, "Have a nice nap?"

"Huh?" It was then I realized I was resting my head in her lap.

I sat up abruptly,"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! I.. I didn't mean- I wasn't- I-"

"Jeeze! Calm down! Wow, it's not _that_ big of a deal you know!" Luka said with an amused grin. I just blushed and turned away.

"We're here!" The driver announced.

We grabbed our bags and got out of the car, "Thank you for your help! We will take it from here!" Luka said politely.

"As you wish!" The man said with a smile, before closing the door and driving back the way we came.

"So, according to my map, there should be a trail around here somewhere... " I mumbled, "AHA! FOUND IT!"

"Well, That was easy!" Said Luka.

"Hey, I'll take it! When life gives you lemons, you read them!" Rin said with a goofy smile.

Luka and I just stared at her in silence, both of us wearing surprised expressions.

"What? So i'm on the internet alot! Who cares?!"

We just kept staring...

"Too much information Rin... Just... Wow..." I was a bit... Disturbed? I guess? That's really the only way I can put it...

We walked down the trail in awkward silence, for what seemed like forever, before we came to a small clearing.

"This would be a good place to set up camp!" Luka suggested.

Rin was confused, "What? What are you talking about?! It's barely sunse-"

She looked at the sky, the moon shining down on her, "Oh... Wow. I didn't realize it was that late!

"Well, we should set up camp then. Miku, help me with the tent, Rin, Get out the sleeping bags and get them ready.."

"Awww, do I have to?" Rin complained.

"Yes, you do! It will be faster! I don't know about you, but i'd like to get some sleep tonight!" I said bitterly.

"Fine." Rin got the sleeping bags out, and I helped Luka unfold and pitch the tent.

After some work, and some annoyance from the wind, we managed to set up the tent.

"That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be!" Luka exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Rin moaned, she ended up having to help us anyway.

Luka picked up her sleeping bag to bring it into the tent, when we heard a noise.

_"Gggrrrrrrrrr..."_

"W-what was that?!" Rin said shakily.

"P-probably a W-wolf." I said.

_"W-WOLF?!" _Rin shouted.

"Shhhh! Don't shout!" I hissed. Honestly, I don't know how to react to something like this, I've heard what to do with bears, but not a wolf, the only thing I know for sure is to never make direct eye contact with a wild animal.

_"Gggrrrrrrr..."_ It walked out from the bushes, and, from the looks of it, was pretty hungry.

Luka stood there, immobilized by fear.

It took a step closer.

_"Gggrrrr.."_

"L-luka, D-don't make any sudden movements! B-Back away slowly!" Rin said.

Luka slowly took a slow step backwards, then another, and another.

Then she made a mistake.

She looked the wolf directly in the eyes, It took a step forward to warn her, but she panicked and started running, and tripped on a branch.

Before I could register what was happening, the wolf started running towards her. She held up her sleeping bag, the only thing she had, to block the wolf. But it tore right through the material with it's sharp teeth, and sank said teeth deep into Luka's right arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Luka screamed in pain.

Fueled with rage, I was by Luka in an instant, and kicked the wolf on it's side as hard as I could, sending it flying backwards a couple yards. It ran away, limping slightly, whimpering.

Well, at least now Luka was safe. Injured, yes. But safe.

But maybe not for long. The sight of blood... I couldn't controll myself, I threw myself on top of Luka, and pinned her arms down.

"M-Miku! Don't! It's Luka!" Rin shouted.

I wasn't listening. I wanted blood. I was going to get it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I started to lower my head to the wound on her arm.

I felt like I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't.

"Miku! Please! Don't!" Luka pleaded.

I hesitated.

"Miku! Don't! You love her, don't y-_OUFF!_"

Rin was on the ground, clutching her stomach._"ooouuggg... W-What...*Cough* Was that... For?!"_

I was standing over her, clearly angry. "First of all, thanks. That helped stop me. Second of all, _NEVER_ say anything like that _again!_"

"M-miku..." Luka groaned.

It finally sank in, as I realized my mistake...

"Oh god! Luka! I'm so sorry! It- It's just what happens when-"

"M-Miku! It-It's.._ah..._ okay...It's..._ugh_.. Under..standable... but please..._owww_.. H-Help." Luka was clearly in a lot of pain.

"R-Right!" I hurried to our supplies bag and grabbed bandages and disinfectant- I barely knew anything other than disinfect the wound and stop the bleeding.

The stop the bleeding part is more important with me here.

I resisted the urge to... drink... while I wrapped up her wound.

I could barely stand it.

"Th-Thanks, Miku." Luka said nervously.

" N-No problem! I wouldn't be able to sit there doing nothing, knowing you're hurt! Although I did try to..."

"M-Miku... I said it's okay. It's your instinct. You can't help it. Speaking of which, is it true you become a vampire if you get bit and live?" Luka said.

"No, a vampire has to _want_ to do that, we can release a sort of... Venom, I guess- from our fangs when we want to turn someone into a vampire. But most vampires don't _try_ to turn other people into vampires."

"Huh. Interesting... so even if you _had _bit me, i'd be fine?

I winced at this, "Well... There is...uh...blood loss... but most vampires also dont take very much..."

Luka must have noticed my discomfort, "Hey, I said it's okay! I forgive you! It's not your fault!"

Then proceeded to do something that surprised me - She hugged me. _Hugged me!_

I was in heaven, even though it was nothing more than a comforting hug. I wish it could last forever. Her perfume smells so nice...

Wait, did I just _smell_ her? What the-

"Um, I'm still here!" Rin said jokingly.

Luka, much to my dissapointment, pulled away immedietally, clearly blushing. "S-sorry... I..."

"I get it, I get it, It's no big deal. Let's just go to sleep."

"But... My sleeping bag was torn up by the wolf..." Luka reminded her.

"Then sleep with Miku!"

Luka blushed even more, if it was possible.

I was blushing too, but not because of Rin, "WOW, LUKA! DID YOU REALLY JUST-"

"SH-SHUT UP, MIKU!" Luka yelled, embarrassed.

Rin, finally realizing what was going on, started blushing too.

Great, a perverted Luka... I'm fine with that, but it might get a bit annoying...

_(Or fun, for all I know!)_ I thought to myself.

Great, I think Luka is having an influence on me already...

"L-Let's just go to sleep!' Rin said awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, good idea..." I agreed.

I got into the sleeping bag, and Luka followed soon after.

It was... Odd, to say the least, her being so close to me and all.

But for some reason, It was really comfortable...

I quickly drifted off to sleep.

-Luka's POV-

Miku was asleep in an instant.

I noticed something though, she was quietly mumbling something in her sleep.

I held my breath and listened closely.

"L...a..." I struggled to hear what she was saying.

"Lu...ka..." I froze, and Miku unconsiously managed to wrap her arm around me.

_(Was Rin just trying to get Miku off of me when she said that miku loved me? Or was it really true, and it happened to slip out?)_

I debated about waking her up, this was an awkward situation, but it might be more awkward if I wake her up...

I eventually decided to just let it be. It's easier, if she's still hugging me in the morning, oh well. But if I wake her up now, there's no chance of avoiding an awkward situation at all.

_(Her lips are so close to mine... Why do i feel tempted to kiss her? Ugh.. What the heck?! I don't think I like her that way, do I? I wouldn't want her to wake up and get the wrong impression though. I know she probably wouldn't mind, considering I know she likes me, but.. i'm not sure if I can say the same for myself...)_

I continued to argue with myself in my head for several minutes, before finally falling asleep.

For the first time in a while, I slept peacefully.

I woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed, for once, and actually kind of... happy.

Really, truly happy.

Miku, to my relief, must have let go of me during the night too, so I decided to step ouside for some fresh air.

"So, I see Miku didn't try to kill you in your sleep?" someone said.

"I guess. I'm still here, aren't I?" I replied.

"No, you're not here, you're _there_." Rin replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Great, this trip is going to be _SO_ much fun."

She just ignored me. "So, how did you sleep, being strangled by Miku?"

I blushed. "I-I...U-Uh... W-well enough."

Rin just laughed, "Alright then, just be careful, I have no idea how she would react if she- "

'If I what?" Oh crud.

"Oh! M-miku! G-good morning!"

"If. I. _What?_" Miku repeated.

"N-Nothing! D-Don't worry about it! Heheh!..."

"Whatever. Let's pack up and get going." Miku said, tossing the sleeping bags to Rin for her to put away. "And you don't have to help, Luka. It would be bad for your arm, especially taking down the tent!"

"I still can't believe we're having to camp in the middle of the forest." I complained

"Well, I can't either. But you can thank Gumi for that." Rin said

"Yea, I guess we can. When I get the chance, I'm gonna let her know what I _REALLY_ think of her! That stupid bitch!"

"Did you not notice that Gumi is also most likely a student at our school?" Rin asked.

"WHAT?!" Miku and I both yelled in unison.

"Yea, when I was spying on you, she said something along the lines of- 'I know from experience those kids wont stop pummeling you until you need to go to the hospital.' Which suggests she is a student. Oh, and by the way Miku, it was Gumi that helped you at school."

"What? Why would she help me?!"

"Well, It's difficult to get information from someone when they're in critical condition in the hospital." Rin stated.

"Good point. Speaking of getting information, Luka, how did you find out i'm a vampire?!"

Uh oh.

Miku was angry. _VERY_ angry.

"I-I.. Well... I.. I was... I was spying on you when you were talking to Rin at her house..." I Looked guiltily at the floor.

"_WHAT?! _How much did you hear?!" Miku yelled.

"All I heard was the vampire part, I left right after that because Rin looked at me..." I whimpered.

"WHAT?! YOU SAW HER, RIN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"I- I'm sorry! I was going to, but then I got distracted because you... Because of what you said after that..."

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"N-N-Nothing important." Rin studdered.

I gave her a questioning look, but didn't say any more. At least now I know that Rin is a terrible liar, It's clearly something _VERY_ important. Something important that involves me.

"Grr...Whatever. Let's get going." Miku said hurriedly.

"A-Alright." Rin was clearly nervous.

Miku shot her a look that said 'Chill out! Just don't say anything!'

Rin, amazingly, managed to relax after a few minutes.

But she still complained like a child all the time. "How much longer until we get there?" She groaned.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if we're going the right way, or if he/she even exists, but right now it's our only chance." Miku said

"Great, so we don't know where we're going, we don't know who or what we are looking for, or if they even exist. GREAT PLAN MIKU!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M BEING FOLLOWED BY A LUNATIC!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M _TRAVELING_ WITH A LUNATIC!" Rin yelled

"Guys..." I mumbled

"WELL IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU FOLLOWING ME IN THIS VERY SAME FOREST, WE PROBABLY WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" Miku countered.

"IF YOU WEREN'T A BITCH WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"Stop it!" I said, louder this time.

"IF YOU HAD JUST ASKED WHAT MY _"BIG SECRET"_ WAS, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU! AND LUKA PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT IT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT LIED AND HID THAT SECRET FROM ME FOR YEARS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE _HAD_ TO ASK! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily.

They stopped arguing immedietally.

"First of all, Miku, she's right. You should have told her from the start. Second, Rin, she's right too, all you had to do was ask, you were - and still are- best friends, and one secret, no matter what, should ruin that!" They looked at each other guiltily. "And it isn't your fault you're being followed by a lunatic. It's mine. And I want to help stop her and whatever she's planning."

"Thank you, Luka..." Miku said  
"Yea...thanks..." At least Rin was being decent.

After a moment of comfortable silence, we continued walking.

_(I hope the whole "Help put a stop to Gumi" thing works out for me. I don't know how i'd help... I was literally frozen in terror by a wolf, and managed to get bit. although the getting bit part is understandable, me panicking won't help them...)_

_I should say something... _"Hey, Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me with the wolf last night."

"O-Oh... I-It's no big deal."

"Are you still worried about the 'almost biting me' thing?" She visibly cringed, "I told you I'm not angry." I said reassuringly.

"N-No, it's something else." Miku said sadly.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Oh. Okay then...I understand."

"Thanks, Luka."

Miku smiled. That beautiful smile.

-in the cover of the trees-

"Target in sight." A man in red said to his radio.

"Move on my signal, and remember, Miss Kasane want's that girl alive! Try not to hurt the other two, but if they get in the way, take them out. Do not kill them. Have I made myself clear?"

Four answers came through:

"Affirmative."

"Understood."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Loud and clear, Sir!"

"Good." The man said, clearly the commander of the other four.

Just then, three figures walked into view, one with blonde hair, one with teal.

The last one - pink hair, with a bandaged arm.

_(Where have I seen her before?)_ The man wondered.

_(That doesn't matter now! It's time!)_

"Move!"

And with that, five red figures leaped from the cover of the trees.

What do you think? That wolf was a first attempt at anything action related for this story... sadly... I hope the next chapter goes well! (Oh man, I'm so nervous!)

Again, my internet is being stupid, sometimes it says there's networks, sometimes it lets me put in the password, but doesn't connect. Sometimes it doesn't get any networks, other times it just doesn't work at all. I was lucky to be able to post the last chapter, WiFi only worked for a few days...

What's stupid is EVERYTHING ELSE COULD CONNECT! Ipod touch, Tablet, laptop- everything else works fine... WTF?!

And for some reason, I'm the kind of person that, even if information is 100% correct, I doubt myself. At least when it comes to writing things like this, and I don't want to make a fool of myself, even though this is on the internet and nobody knows who I am in real life, so it doesn"t matter! It won't affect me if I don't let it!

Me: Miku LOOOVES leeks? Hm... I'm not sure... Let me look it up!... _(Oh wait, I can't! At least on this computer... Grr...)_

Nope, still not sure...

(Even though i'm 99.99% sure that her favorite food is leeks...)

BRAVO FOR SELF-CONFIDENCE! *Claps*

And i've found out the breaks i've been using that are supposed to be next to the POV breaks, and these notes at the end aren't showing up, like -Miku's POV- I was originally using the squiggle thing similar to the - so i hope the sudden notes at the end didn't confuse you in previous chapters! lol

Don't forget to review!

(I could use some help to boost my self-confidence... Meh..*crys*)...ok, not really

Sorry about my little rant there!

Anyways,

This is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire Miku!

I hope i'm doing the third-person view correctly in this chapter. sorry if I make a mistake, or it is a bit wierd, or difficult to understand. I havn't used a third-person view in a long time- i'm better at first-person.

But here's the wierd thing- essays and stuff like that are not easy for me, but i'm pretty good at writing if it's something I _want_ to write. If I don't want to write it, but I try, It's nearly impossible. How does that make _any_ sense?

I do not own vocaloid.

Chapter 10: Sensei?

-Third-Person POV-

The five men jumped from the treetops, one landing on an unsuspecting Miku, pinning her to the ground, the other four surrounding the group. Miku shoved the man off with incredible force, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Two of the others were on her in an instant, grabbing her arms, trying to throw her to the ground. Luka broke a thick branch from a tree and smashed it into the back of one of their heads, knocking him unconscious, and sending it flying from her hands. Seeing an opportunity, Miku slammed her knee into the other man's stomach, then punched him in the face, sending him flying. The first man was back on his feet again, and decided to go after Rin. He managed to land a punch to her side, before going in for a kick. Although definetally not very strong, Rin was very fast, and dodged the kick, before grabbing his foot and sending him off balance. Rin saw an opening, and kicked the man in the crotch, making him crumple to the ground. _(Really?! These guys are wimps! But they aren't Gumi's soldiers, that's for sure, all of her men wore green. These guys are dressed in red...)_ Rin thought, almost forgetting about the fight happening behind her.

The two remaining men ran for Miku and Luka, tackling them both. Miku was already starting to get tired, but managed to flip their positions, before sending punch after punch into the man's face. Meanwhile, Luka was struggling to get the man off of her, he was too strong and heavy for her. Rin, however, noticed this, and grabbed the same stick Luka used earlier, and literally broke it over the man's head, rendering him unconscious.

Miku was still hammering away at the man's face, "MIKU! ENOUGH!" Luka yelled.

Miku stopped immedietally, and grabbed the man by the collar of his uniform, and lifted him off the ground.

"It's no use trying to punch his head off, if that's what you're trying to do." Rin said.

"Heh, funny thing is, I could if I wanted to!" Miku said, raising her fist threateningly.

The man cowered in fear. "These guys aren't Gumi's soldiers. They're dressed in red, not green. And they're terrible soldiers." Rin said.

"Why did you attack us?!" Miku barked, raising the man slightly higher off the ground.

"I-It was our o-orders to do so!" The man said.

"Who ordered you to do it?!"

"I-I can't tell-" _*CRUNCH*_ one straight, solid punch from miku broke the man's nose- _really_ broke it - making looking like it was an inch out of place. "O-O-OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!" _(Rin was right, they __**are**__ terrible soldiers. They weren't able to take her out, and they can't handle pain very well)_

"M-Miss Kasane ordered us to c-capture you!"

"What is her first name?!" Miku barked.

"T-Teto! It's Teto!"

"Where is she now?" Luka asked forcefully.

"I-I don't know! All I know is she's in some bunker somewhere- she never gives orders in person, she tells the higher-ranking soldiers via radio or messenger and they tell us!"

"Thanks! That's all we needed to know." Miku said, before knocking the man unconscious.

"Well, that was exciting!" Luka exclaimed.

"Yea- And tiring! I may be a vampire, but that doesn't mean i'm a fighter!" Miku said.

"I'm _definitally_ not a fighter- Stealth and agility are more my thing." Rin said.

"Well if Miku's right, we'll be meeting someone who will help us become better fighters somewhere in this forest." Luka said.

Behind them, someone let out a pained groan, and sound of branches breaking followed.

The trio turned around just in time to see one of the men from before fall from a tree, an arrow through his chest, his shirt stained a dark red.

"HOLY SHIT!" Rin screamed in terror.

Miku just stood there- stunned.

"C-calm down, whoever did that probably just saved us." Luka said, taking a closer look at the arrow. "Hmm...The arrow is straight through his chest, considering he was in the trees, whoever shot the arrow must be in the trees as well."

"Impressive- Noticing a detail such as that- I never would have thought of it!" A voice said from the trees above them.

"W-What...Who are you?" Miku asked the voice.

A female figure jumped from the trees, with a bow in her hand, along with a quiver of arrows on her back. "The few people that know me call me IA. I am the 'warrior' everyone talks about, even though i'm an assassin." She said with a smile.

"W-Why did you help us? And why are you talking to us? I thought you avoided people!" Miku asked curiously.

"I helped you because I could, and because I wanted to. The reason i'm talking to you is because I know you're looking for me, hoping that i'll teach you how to fight; And I think I will, even though you aren't the strongest, with the exception of you-" She pointed to Miku, "You work well with each other. Even though those men weren't very good soldiers, you handled yourselves fairly well."

"Uh... Thanks? I guess?" Luka said, unsure of how to respond.

"I havn't gotten your names yet either!"

"Oh, sorry!" Miku said, "I'm Miku, the annoying blonde is Rin-"

"HEY!" Rin yelled.

"-and this is Luka."

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" IA said with a smile, "And... How did you get so strong Miku?"

"I-I-Uh... I've been taking self-defense classes!" Miku said unconvincingly.

"I don't buy it." IA said with a blank look.

"Well you wouldn't buy the truth, and if you did, you'd probably hate me..."

"Oh please, I've had to deal with drug dealers, assassins, gangs, murderers, and serial killers. I doubt anything that you say will make me hate you. Besides, you seem too kind for you to be anything worse."

Miku gave Luka a questioning look, but Luka just shrugged.

"I-I-I'm..." She looked at Luka again.

"It's up to you Miku." Luka said.

"W-Well, you probably won't believe this...But... I... I'm..." Miku took a deep breath, "I'm a vampire." Miku seemed to flinch slightly.

IA narrowed her eyes suspiciously,"...Is this... Is this a joke?"

"N-N-No! I-It's the truth!" Miku studdered.

"Prove it."

"What?!" Miku asked, stunned.

"I said prove it."

In that very instant, seemingly without moving, IA's bow was now in Miku grasp.

"That enough proof?' Miku said.

Again, without moving, the bow was back in IA's hand, , "I belileve it is." She said with a smile.

Miku stood there wide-eyed, "Wha...Y-Y-You're..."

"A vampire." IA finished for her.

"Wait, _what_ just happened?!" Rin asked.

"Two vampires happened." Luka mumbled, before fainting and falling backwards, IA managing to catch her at the last second.

"Heh, we should take her to my house, it's not far from here." IA said, picking up Luka's unconscious form.

"Good idea, thanks!" Miku said happily.

"No problem! It's been years since I met another vampire anyway. I want the chance to talk to you!" She said, smiling happily.

Again, sorry for not posting chapters! my computer is being stubborn, it's a miracle i got the last chapter posted- my internet only worked for a few days before my computer went crazy. _(grrr)_

I'm writing chapter ten as of right now, so don't worry! i'll get back on schedule!

Don't forget to review!

This is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire Miku!

Here's another chapter to make up for the delay! And hopefully the speed of the story will fit better from now on!

Hope you enjoy!

_(italics and parentheses are thoughts) _

I do not own Vocaloid

Chapter 11: Teto's Personal Army!

* * *

-Miku's Pov-

We marched along the path in the seemingly endless forest, before turning off the path, "Is this the direction to your house?" I asked.

"Yes." IA replied simply.

We continued walking for about twenty minutes, before the density of the trees started to thin out, and we filed inbetween two large hills, opening to a small clearing. A small, but beautiful house, made almost entirely of wood, sat in the center, another smaller guest house next to it. Beautiful plants and colorful flowers I couldn't name blanketed the ground, a waterfall rushed from a cliff high above us, flowing into a river that neatly ran across the land. With a wooden bridge crossing the river to the house, It was like something out of a painting.

"Beautiful..." I muttered in amazement.

"That's exactly what I said when I saw this place. I didn't expect to inherit something like this from my father!" IA laughed

Rin was just standing there taking it all in.

"Rin? Rin, are you alive?" I joked.

"H-Huh? Oh, yea. Its just... this is amazing... and she _lives_ here!" Rin stated, still entranced by the landscape.

"Too bad Luka's not awake to see this..."

"Huh?... Not awake to see-" A waking Luka was struck speechless, "Oh...wow..."

IA just chuckled as she let Luka get to her feet.

"That smaller building over there is the guest house, it has everything you'd need in a regular house, but smaller, so it won't be as fancy."

"Just so I know now, how many beds does the guest house have?" I asked.

"Two, and the main house also has two, but one is mine."

"I'll take the bed in the main house!" Rin shouted.

_(Wait, did she just wink at me? Why did she- oh.. I see. So __**that's**__ why she called the main house! Rin you sneaky little-)_

"Alright. I guess that's settled then?" IA said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uhh... Sure?" I said.

"Fine with me, as long as the beds in the guest house aren't just matresses." Luka said.

"No, they aren't, they're real beds! But at least just at matress would be better than sleeping in a sewer, or on a solid rock, 'Cause i've had to do both, and it isn't pleasant!" IA stated.

_(Ok, she's is either joking, lying, or serious, and if she's serious... What in the world?!)_

"And yes Miku, i've had to do that before."

_(Did she just read my mind or something?)_

"Yes, I just read your mind."

_(W-What? Can she really do that?)_

Luka and Rin just stood and watched the one-sided exchange.

"Yes Miku, I can really do that."

_(Ok, she's got to teach me how to do that!)_

"No, I'm not teaching you how to do that."

_(WHAT THE HECK?! SHE REALLY CAN READ M-)_

IA laughed, "No, i'm not really reading your mind, Miku. I'ts easy to predict what someone like you would think. Plus your facial expressions kinda give it away."

"W-Wha.. How..Then teach me to read what people are thinking!" I said with a laugh.

"I might." She grinned.

"Um, not to be rude, but... i'm starving!" Rin groaned.

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry, I should have thought of that! Why don't you come inside?"

We quickly ran inside, eager to have some shelter and food, "Wow, It's a lot bigger on the inside!" I said as we took our seats at the table.

IA just laughed, "What would you like to eat? I have plenty of food from hunting, and don't worry, I have proper tools and procedures for meat, so there's nothing to worry about!"

"What do you have?" Rin asked - rather greedily.

"Fruits, steak, chicken, just about anything! Even leeks!"

"LEEKS?! I WANT LEEKS!" I shouted as I stood up from my chair.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I immedietally sat back down in my chair and blushed, emarrassed at my sudden outburst.

"I guess she's having leeks?" IA said with a smile, barely holding in her laughter.

This made Rin and Luka burst into laughter, but it only made me bury my head in my arms.

"D-Don't be embarrassed M-Miku! I do the same thing with t-tuna!" Luka said, laughing all the while.

"Really? Is your favorite food tuna? 'Cause I have tuna too!" Luka stopped laughing and looked at her curiously, "Hey, I go to the store sometimes too! I can't live on the same three things every day!"

"THEN I'LL HAVE TUNA!" Luka shouted violently.

Now it was my turn to laugh, while she buried her head in her arms, "D-Don't be embarrassed Luka, I-I do the same thing with leeks!" I repeated her words back to her, still laughing.

"S-Shut up Miku!" Luka yelled at me with a pout, which only made me laugh more.

"O-Okay! I-I think we should eat, then get back on topic!" IA said, also laughing.

We all ate very quickly, we were starving, even though it was really only one day without an _actual_ meal, it felt like much longer.

That said, when we were done, there was nothing left on our plates, "Wow, you really _were_ hungry!" IA said with a laugh.

"Well Luka got bit by a wolf last night after setting up our tent, so we kinda forgot about food." I stated.

"Oh! That's right, I meant to say something earlier! I can wrap it properly for you!" IA offered.

Luka was hesitant, "I-I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"What are you talking about?! Your arm is bleedi-"IA stopped mid-sentence, "Oh... your arm is bleeding... " She sighed, "I see why you'd be worried, but i've trained myself to go for long periods of time without feeding, and i've also trained myself to resist that instinct, something Miku could use some work on, if she doesn't want to hurt you.

"W-What?! How did you know about-"

"Miku, it's obvious, and simple logic, she got bit in the woods with you near her, so what else would happen?. As much as she says "it's okay" or "it's not your fault," she's still afraid of you, and for good reason, if you _did_ try to bite her, accident or not."

I looked at Luka, who looked guiltily at the floor.

"Are you really afraid of me, Luka?" I asked.

"I...I-It's...I...I Don't know! I-I want to be your friend, and I want to help you get out of this, I really do! But... Everything... And you...It's just..." Luka had her head in her arms, crying.

Again...

_(She seems really fragile lately...)_

Rin sat down beside her, "Luka, It's okay! I called her a fucking freak when I found out, and she's already forgiven me! And I gotta be honest- No offense to you two-" Rin said to IA and I, "It's scary traveling with a vampire! But, really, it's not that big of a deal! You need to toughen up a bit and not worry quite so much about things like that! If something bothers you, just say something, and-"

"It's not that easy for me, Rin..." Luka mumbled...

"Luka..." I started.

"Leave me alone!" Luka said loudly, still crying.

She ran outside, and followed the path leading to the guest house.

I made to follow her, but IA stopped me, "Just leave her alone. She needs to calm down on her own."

"But-"

"But nothing!" IA said forcefully, interrupting me. " I know you care about her, but you still need to give people a bit of space sometimes. She needs to think about everything that's happening, but she can't do that with the person she thinks she offended - and is also afraid of - breathing down her neck."

I sighed angrily, "Fine."

I stormed over to the living room couch, and sat next to Rin.

"So, what are we doing for the training thing?" Rin asked.

"I'm not 100% sure, but we'll start the basics tomorrow if you're all up for it. If Luka wants to wait, though, we can start without her, and let her join in when she feels like it."

"Sounds fair enough." Rin said with a smile.

"I won't be this nice during your training though, so don't get too used to it!" IA stated with a wicked grin.

Rin's smile quickly faded.

IA just laughed, "I won't be cruel! I'll just be a bit more strict!"

"So, how exactly will this work, considering me and you are vampires, and they aren't?" I asked.

"Well, I'll have to train you differently from Rin and Luka, and Luka won't be able to start at the same time because of her arm."

"What exactly will be different with my training?"

"Considering you're more powerful than they are, it will be more difficult than theirs."

"How much more difficult? Are you going to have me use magic spells, or something?"

"Actually, yes."

"Wait... what?" I paused, "Are you joking?"

"No, i'm not joking. Although it's actually energy manipulation, not magic."

"What." Rin was clearly confused.

IA just closed her eyes, and held out an open hand, palm up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, just as confused as Rin.

At that exact moment, a small flame erupted in the middle of her hand, floating a few centimeters above it.

"W-What the... How did you.." I was amazed.

"This-" IA said, "Is only a small part or what you will be learning, Miku. I will also teach you to "throw" it as a projectile, and much more. Along with how to create more than just fire."

"H-how... Wait, you said it was.. energy manipulation? How exactly does that work?" Rin asked.

IA put out the fire and rested her arm, "Well, as vampires, we can store energy. As you may already know, energy cannot be created or destroyed, but it _can_ change forms, so we change the energy into a form that won't hurt us, then are able to store it in our bodies." IA waited for any questions.

"Any kind of energy works, although the simplest to convert are friction, heat, and other forms of kinetic energy. And yes- fire and friction are technecally forms of kinetic energy." IA said it like it was something we should already know.

"Okay, but how did you get the fire?"

"That's the tricky part- _creating_ the fire! There are a few ways to do it, but they all achieve the same thing, so I will be teaching you the easiest. As for _how_ fire happens, we take the energy that was stored, and release a small, condensed amout into the air, making atoms and molecules bounce around quickly."

"Then what?" Rin rushed.

"I'm getting to it!" IA said, annoyed. "Then we "grab" the heat energy, and condense it, adding a tiny bit more energy, making the atoms and molecules practicaly vibrate against each other, making it burst into flame. From there it's just a matter of using your stored energy to keep the fire burning, and to adjust the size and shape."

"W-Wha... And... This all happens in a few seconds?" I asked, amazed.

"Well, for beginners it takes longer, but yes." IA said.

"So... Is it using something similar to... convection?" Rin said.

"Wow, I didn't know you paid any attention in school, Rin!" I laughed.

"Actually, it kind of is... It's almost like... a combination of radiation and convection. It's not really either one of them, and it's definitally not conduction - there's not two solid objects involved. The only solid object involved- at least with fire- is the person controlling the energy.

"Wow, science is awesome!" Rin stated.

"Even though the only ones able to store and convert the energy are vampires, yes, science is awesome." I reminded Rin, "But what form of energy is it actually converted to?"

"Umm... Nobody knows.. We can just convert it when we want to. I doubt it's_stored_ as heat or electrical energy- that might kill us, especially in larger amounts. And I'm not sure what would happen if we were storing it as pure kinetic energy."

"Hm, that's interesting..." I muttered, lost in thought.

Rin yawned, "Yeah, but as much as I want to talk about it, we should probably get to bed early- we'll need a lot of sleep if we're going to be training tomorrow!"

"Good idea."

IA stood up, "Alright then, I guess i'm going to bed too! Is there anything that you need?"

"Uh... Well, since i'm sleeping in the guest house with Luka," _(Thanks to Rin,)_ "Could I get some new bandages for her arm?"

"Alright!" IA got up and walked to the back room.

Once she was gone, Rin spoke up.

"Miku?"

"Huh?"

"Be careful around Luka, okay? Neither of us wants her to get hurt, and she seems really fragile right now for some reason." Rin said protectively.

I just nodded.

IA came back, holding a small bag, "Here's the bandages, and some disinfectant, and there's pain relief pills in there too, if you need them!"

"Thanks! Goodnight IA! Goodnight Rin!" I said loudly as I quickly ran outside to the guest house.

I knocked on the door before entering, but recieved no response. I assumed Luka was probably asleep by now, so I opened the door and walked inside. I took a quick look around; there was a simple refrigerator and freezer, along with a sink. Attached to the wall beside it was an old microwave, and a small table not far from it.

I walked to the back of the building; there were two bedrooms, and a bathroom. Nothing too fancy, just like IA said. I looked in each bedroom, and was glad to see that everything we'd need was there.

Everything except Luka.

I threw the bag with the bandages on the bed, and ran outside, panicking.

_(Where's Luka? Where wculd she be? Is she okay?)_

My thoughts were racing, I could barely think of anything other than finding Luka.

I took a few deep breaths, _(Calm down, Miku. She was upset when she left, so she probably just went somewhere to calm down, but where?)_

Then I heard was a faint voice. A voice that sounded like singing.

I followed the sound towards the waterfall, but it was eventually drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

_(It was coming from this direction... hmm)_

I listened closely. I could still hear it, but just barely.

_(It's still coming from the waterfall! But how... where is it coming from?)_

That's when I noticed a gap between the waterfall and the base of the cliff.

When I got closer, I noticed that some of the rock hung down closer to the waterfall, blocking the view of the cave behind it.

I ran inside the cave, hoping to find Luka, but all that was there was a huge, elegant stone staircase leading up into the side of the cave. I quickly ran up the stairs as fast as I could, nearly tripping over my own feet in the process.

I finally got to the top, practically breaking open the wooden hatch that blocked the way up. I stepped out into the cold night air, and looked around.

There was Luka, sitting close to the edge of the cliff, singing. I finally managed to calm down, knowing she was okay.

I stood there and closed my eyes, mesmerized by the sound of her gentle voice resonating through the night.

_(Her voice is always so beautiful..)_ I thought with a smile.

I sighed, relaxing.

The singing stopped abruptly, and I opened my eyes.

Luka turned to look at me, and blushed a deep red, "O-Oh! Miku! I-I didn't know you were there!"

"Sorry if I scared you, I came looking for you because you weren't in the guest house, and I just didn't want to interrupt your singing... It's so beautiful..." I said happily.

Luka blushed even more, "Uh..Th-Thanks..."

I just gave a short laugh, "It's true! You have the most amazing voice in the world!:

Luka smiled at the ground in front of her.

The smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Miku?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth... but.. I _was_ afraid.. and I wasn't sure how you'd react! I didn't want to make you feel bad about yourself, even though it really isn't your fault." Luka said sadly.

"Luka, it's okay! I could never be mad at you!"

"Except that one time you slapped me."

"I-I... yeah... sorry about that..."

"Hey, It's understandable! I probably would've slapped you too if you were spying on me..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I said jokingly.

"N-no! No! I-I didn't mean it like-"

I cut her off with a laugh, "Calm down! I was joking!"

Luka just gave me an annoyed look, which made me laugh even more.

"But, seriously, you _do_ need to toughen up a bit, you've been getting upset really easily for some reason."

"I know... It's just so stressful... I don't have any time to think."

"It's okay, just need to remember that we're here for you, and we will always be there for each other! Including Rin, even if she doesn't seem like it sometimes."

Luka smiled at me, "Thanks Miku.. I know that i've been falling apart lately, but I'm just so confused..."

I quickly pulled her into a hug, suprising her, but she eventually returned it with a smile.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours to me.

I didn't want this moment to end.

Just being with her made me happy.

But it could never happen, it was frowned upon.

"Let's go to bed, Miku." Luka said, letting go.

"Alright." I said sadly.

We walked down the stairs, and went back to the house. I immedietally jumped into bed, and passed out.

I was really worried about Luka.

Is she really okay?

-Luka's POV-

A bright white flashed in my eyes, and a faint orb of light appeared in front of me. I felt as if it was trying to tell me something, but I also felt as if it was luring me into a trap...

But I couldn't stop myself, my legs were moving on their own, following the enchanting light. I followed it for what seemed like days, and, just as suddenly as it appeared, the orb of light vanished with the same white flash.

I stood there for a moment before I tried walking again, and -to my relief- I had control over my legs again. But it was at that moment I wished they would move on their own. Hundreds of desicrated corpses of soldiers littered the ground, fresh blood staining the ground a crimson red.

The next thing I saw, was a figure standing in the middle of it all, holding a sword, and a soldier on his knees, pleading for mercy.

Pleading for his life.

The figure didn't hesitate, decapitating the man, and watching his body slump to the floor as blood poured out.

The figure didn't seem to care, and started walking towards me.

_(No! No! No! Please no! I know this is a dream- no, a nightmare- but if I know it's a dream, then I should be lucid dreaming right? But if I'm lucid dreaming, why can't I control anything? Why does everything that's going on feel forced? What's going on!?)_

The figure just kept walking, stepping on bodies, making an audible crunch. But it didn't seem to care, nothing phased it- no... her!

_(M-M-M-Miku!? What...)_

Miku walked towards me, a dead, hollow look in her eyes.

But there was still something in those empty eyes.

A fire of burning anger.

A storm of crippling sadness.

A fire that burned millions of times hotter than the sun.

A storm that flooded the universe, and every living thing.

She didn't care about anything anymore, she wasn't the happy, forgiving Miku anymore.

Why?...

Miku stopped in front of me. I felt weak, terrified, confused...

I couldn't take it...

My legs gave out, sending me to my knees. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything.

She grabbed my collar, forced me to look her in the eyes, and spoke in a cold, dead voice.

"This is for Luka..." And she thrust the sword straight through my stomach, and yanked it back out, letting me fall in a pool of my own blood.

The pain was unbearable, I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was being torn to pieces.

_(I don't understand! I'm Luka! I'm right here...)_

I cluched the gaping hole in my body, coughing up blood, trembling in fear and pain, it was then I noticed I was wearing the same uniform as all the dead soldiers.

"Wh...y... Miku?..." I somehow managed to quietly mutter under my breath.

She spoke again, in the same cold, dead, lifeless voice-

"For Luka."

And plunged the sword straight into my skull.

I woke up suddenly with a splitting headache, trembling, sweating, and feeling sick to my stomach. I shakily got out of bed, remembering the pain of the wound; the image of bodies littering the blood-stained ground.

I rushed to the bathroom, having to steady myself with a hand on the wall.

I was literally shaking so much I had a hard time seeing, but somehow managed to get to the bathroom.

I pulled open the door, and tried to wobble my way inside.

I started to collapse. The world was spinning around me. I gripped the closest thing; the shower curtain, but only succeeded in tearing the entire thing, off the wall, crashing onto the floor, and slamming my head down with it.

The last thing I heard before I fell unconcious, was Miku's scream.

* * *

"I-Is she g-gonna be o-okay?" Miku's voice.

"Yes, i'm sure she'll be fine, she just needs to rest." Is that IA?

"Calm down, Miku! I'm sure she'll be up and running in no time!" That must be Rin.

"Miku, what happened to her?" I heard IA say.

"I-I don't know! I went to the guest house, and I figured she was sleeping, but when I looked, she wasn't there. I ran outside to look for her, and found her singing on top of the cliff after going behind the waterfall. Then we went back to the house, and I fell asleep, but I woke up to a loud crash. And when I looked, I saw Luka in the bathroom, unconscious."

I wanted to say something. I wanted to let them know I was awake, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even open my eyes. I tried to scream, but nothing happened.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

I was trapped. Trapped in a world of darkness.

The darkness that would let me fall asleep.

The darkness that would haunt my dreams.

The darkness that would take me to hell.

The darkness that would lead me to the demon called Miku...

-Third person POV-

Miku, after many days of hard work (and worrying), was able to summon a flame in less than a second, using heat energy from the sun.

"I'm amazed you're learning so fast! It took me three weeks to learn how to do it within a few seconds, and two months to do it as fast as that!" IA exclaimed.

"I guess it just comes naturally for me." Miku said plainly as she shot a fireball from her hand.

"How... whatever. It's better for both of us." IA said, amazed. "Now, I want you to try to make a continuous stream, like a flamethrower. This can be difficult though, because energy is needed to both fire and contr-" IA was cut off by a huge stream of fire, narrowly missing her head.

_"WHAT THE...HOW?! HOW?! I COULDN'T... WHAT!?" _IA was furious,_ "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT SO EASILY?!"_

"What, you mean this?" Miku shot another stream of fire, more powerful this time.

_"YES! THAT! HOW DID YOU DO THAT SO EASILY?!"_

_"STOP SHOUTING, 'CAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA!" _Miku yelled.

"_BUT-_ ugh..." She took a deep breath, "Seriously! How did you do that so easily?! You have to manage two different streams of energy! One to shoot, one to control! So HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL MELT YOUR FACE!" Miku threatened.

Miku was _scary_ when she got angry.

IA actually flinched, "Alright, alright!"

"I was able to to do it because... I guess... The best way to explain it is basically having the fire in a ball, and shooting the energy at the ball, causing it to force the fire forward, and also create a cylinder of energy as it goes around the ball, limiting its movement."

"Wha.. that... I didn't think things like that worked with energy, considering it's not a solid object."

"You just make the ball of energy stay in place, but constantly let a little bit of it free, keeping the ball the same size by adding more energy. The little bit thats free flows with the cylinder and becomes the flamethrower."

"Well, Laws of Physics be damned. Energy can act like a solid object, or air."

IA tried to use Miku's version, but It must not have worked, considering the fact that it literally blew up in her face, sending her flying backwards.

"Oww.." IA said, rubbing her head, "What did I do wrong? I'm supposed to be the teacher, not the student!"

"You must have made the ball of fire too solid, and too large, making it act more like a wall, containing the energy instead of making it push past."

"Whatever, I don't think there's much to teach you anymore! The fire doesn't really have very many moves that are set in stone, you kinda have to come up with your own stuff. Other energy, however, like electricity, have more moves."

"Huh, that's... interesting..."

"I think we're done for today, though. I've been humiliated enough." IA said bitterly.

Miku just laughed, "I think i'll work on my own some more!"

"Fine with me, just don't burn my house down! And don't come crying to me when you get burnt!" IA said loudly as she walked away.

"Alright!"

Miku managed to create a whip out of fire, it was a bit random with it's movements, but was acting normally for the most part. She then managed to make a sword, having condensed the energy into a very small space, making the sword able to physically cut objects, not just hit them and break into fire. It was so powerful it was able to cut through solid rock, making a loud hissing noise and leaving a tiny puddle of molten rock, which quickly hardened.

The downside to this, however, was pretty severe for someone as new as her. Condensing energy took twice as much energy as uncondensed did. The fact that Miku was having to fuel the fire, and condense it a bit to be able to work with the sword, along with condensing the sword itself, meant that it took almost all her energy for a few seconds with the sword.

This suddenly gave Miku an idea.

_(If I can convert heat energy, then that means I can recycle a portion of the energy I use!)_

Miku was then able to recycle the heat from the fire, creating more energy, allowing her to use the sword for a few minutes, instead of a few seconds.

She was learning fast.

Rin, however, was having trouble.

IA punched her in the gut, then swept her legs out from under her, causing her to fall face-first into the ground.

"Ugh.. Don't forget... I'm not a vampire... so you'll need... to go easy on me..." Rin groaned, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, i'm not used to it." IA said apolegetically.

"It's alright, just... ughh... try to be more careful please?"

"Yeah... sorry."

Rin was having trouble with blocking, so IA was trying to help her, but it wasn't working very well.

Another punch, another leg sweep, another face-plant.

"If you don't get it right, i'm just gonna keep punching you in the gut, you know!" IA said, throwing another punch.

Rin managed to block the punch with her arm, IA went for the leg sweep again, but Rin blocked her leg, and landed a kick right in her stomach.

"Ooof! Nice!" IA praised, "But remember- in real combat, it will be much faster!"

* * *

A whole two weeks went by without Luka showing any signs of waking up, and Miku was getting worried.

"What's up with Luka?! Why hasn't she done _anything_?" Miku yelled angrily at IA.

"I-I don't know! I've never seen anything like it before! It's not the same thing as a coma, but it's not too far off either! Plus, it seems like she's been having nightmares too!"

"Ugh! I'm worried about her! She should be awake by now!"

"I know, Miku. I've been trying to find any information on what's happening, but there aren't really any symptoms to use as a starting point! Unless... No..."

"What? Unless what?!" Miku shouted.

"Nevermind, It's stupid."

Miku groaned in frustration, and stormed out of the house.

IA sighed, "I wish I could help you, Miku, but I have nowhere to start..." she whispered to herself.

Miku ran up the stairs inside the waterfall, to the top of the cliff.

"Luka, why aren't you waking up?! There's no possible way you could have gone into a coma from that fall, it wasn't that bad!" Miku thought out loud.

She laid back in the grass, thinking.

_(Why... Is it related to our situation? What is it!?)_ Miku laid there for a while, thinking, before falling asleep.

-Miku's POV-

I woke up suddenly, I had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

I stood up and stretched, laying in the grass really isn't very comfy.

I looked out at the forest below me, trees and only trees, as far as the eye could see.

Except for one spot.

There was red mixed in with the trees.

Too much red.

I immedietally knew what it was:

Teto's soldiers.

No- Teto's personal army.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

Don't forget to favorite and review and all that if you like it!

For some reason I get the feeling theres a flaw in my whole "energy manipulation" thing, even though I did research XD.

This is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire Miku chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait, I got a tablet about a week ago, which is what i'm writing on now, because my computer had a few issues, and i didn't think it would take this long to fix. I'm literally having to re-write this chapter from memory, and shorten it some too. I almost have the next chapter done too, so i hope it kinda makes up for the wait!

If theres typos or mistakes, im writing on tablet with no auto-correct or anything.

I do not own vocaloid.

Chapter 12: Taken

* * *

I Ran down the stone stairs, and made a beeline for the house, literally breaking the door off it's hinges. "IA! GET UP! TETO HAS SENT SOLDIERS!"

"Miku, what- OH HOLY FU-" Rin's voice was cut off by the sound of breakin glass.

"RIN!" I ran down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of her room.

Two soldiers, one pinning Rin against the wall, the other pointing some sort of gun at her.

I charged in, kicking the soldier holding Rin, sending him flying. Rin took the opportunity to punch the second soldier in the stomach, stunning him. I swiped the weapon from his hands, and shot him in the leg, some kind of dart rendering him unconscious.

The first soldier was back on his feet, running at me with a knife. Waiting until the last moment, I dodged to the side and shot him in the back of the neck, sending him to the floor in seconds.

"Miku, we need to check on Luka!" Rin shouted hurriedly.

"Rin, you go get IA!" I shouted as I jumped out the broken window, running for the guest house.

I slammed open the door, running to Luka's room, shooting two more soldiers in the hallway. I barged into her room, and saw a brief flicker of pink and red outside the window.

I crashed through the window, sending glass shards rocketing all over, cutting me in the proccess. I wasn't phazed by my injuries though- I was determined to get to Luka.

I ran after the soldier carrying Luka, slowly gaining on him, until a bullet flew past, being embedded into the ground in front of me. I stopped, and gathered energy from the heat of the sun. Forming a large fireball, I spun around and hurled it towards the shooter.

In just a moment, the soldier burst into flames with an agonizing scream. I turned back around, searching for Luka, but she was gone, along with the soldier carrying her.

I just stood there- defeated, as soldiers surrounded me, one slowly approaching, pistol in one hand, sword in the other.

I clenched my fists in anger.

(They took her... They took Luka...

I'm so sorry...

I failed to protect you...

But I can garuntee...

I won't fail to avenge you!)

I let a fire build up in my fists as the soldier approached, ever so slowly.

In a fit of rage, I smashed my hands against the ground, sending a shockwave of fire in every direction, instantly igniting every soldier around me, burning them to ashes in mere seconds.

I heard about twenty-five more soldiers get into position behind me, preparing to attack.

I grabbed two of the fallen soldiers' swords, covering the blades with a bright blue flame.

I turned towards my audience with a crazed, wicked smile, "So, who's next?"

Using energy, I fired myself forward with a loud shout, slicing right through two rows of soldiers, landing behind the rest. Four other soldiers charged towards me, swords drawn.

I jumped backwards, avoiding their blades, before throwing one of mine into a soldiers head. The other three stood there, stunned, as their fellow soldier toppled backwards, dead.

I raised my sword, engulfing it in a vortex of fire.

"This," I shouted violently,"Is for Luka!" I slashed downwards viciously, waves of fire erupted from my sword, slicing the soldiers in half, and burning them to ashes. No more soldiers...

With the threat gone, I finally relaxed, looking at the field of battle as I let the reality of everything sink in...

My legs buckled, and I fell to my knees, crying.

I'm a killer...

I... killed them...

"I... really am... a monster..." I mumbled.

"Miku, it's not your fault... They came and took Luka, and were trying to hurt- possibly even kill you!" IA said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "It was self-defense! You have no reason to-"

"I DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" I shouted, throwing IA to the ground. "I didn't have to kill them all... plenty of them were terrified, but I didn't care... I... I just kept on attacking... and killing."

I stood up, and walked towards the cliff, "They probably would have surrendered if I had let them... And their screams... the pain i've caused..."

Without realizing it, my arm was covered in energy- violent and explosive energy.

"WHY THE FUCK DID THEY HAVE TO TAKE HER!?" I punched the stone cliff in anger, causing it to explode. Massive debris fell down, and rock was scattered everywhere, creating a massive cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, the only thing I saw was a circular, three foot hole in the wall.

"What... Miku?... The fuck- Are you okay? You shouldn't be using that much energy!" Someone said.

"Miku?"

My balance was off, and my vision was blurry.

"Miku!?" Someone said, louder this time.

My legs gave out, my vision went dark, and I fell to the ground.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is extra short- like I said, writing on a tablet, so if the format or something is off, let me know so i can fix it when i get my computer back.

But what did you think of the fighting? I think I need some more practice, but that's just me!

Don't forget to review and stuff if you like it!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing out!


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire Miku chapter 13

Writing this on tablet again! That's how determined I am! The universe doesn't want me to be able to write- BUT I HAVE BEATEN IT! HAHA! TAKE THAT UNIVERSE!

I hate my computer...

I do not own vocaloid.

Chapter 12: Going Berserk!

-Luka's POV-

I tried to scream, I tried to struggle, anything to get me away from my captors, but I still couldn't do anything.

Ever since that dream- that nightmare, I've been unable to do anything at all.

I'm still traumatized, confused, and scared... I don't know what to think. Was that dream some kind of... warning? Were they all warnigs? It seemed so real...

My thoughts were interrupted as I was set down on a soft surface, and a sharp, thin object was inserted into my arm- likely a needle- being pulled out a few seconds later. I could feel my muscles relaxing over the next few minutes, as if an invisible barrier was being peeled away. It was a weird feeling, almost like removing a thick layer of mud.

When the sensation finally left, I opened my eyes, and carefully sat upright. My first thought was to find out where I was. The room I was in had an elegant, almost royal feel to it. A golden trim outlined the swirling spiral design on the bed, a chandelier hung from- Wait... Bed? Why did they put me in a bedroom? Last I checked, people give their guests a bedroom, not their prisoners...

I scanned the room, looking for an exit, but the only possible exits were the window, and the one door I assume I came in from. To my dismay, upon closer inspection I saw that the glass was bullet-proof, so breaking it is out of the question. My only option is to try the door, but they couldn't be that stupid...

Right?...

As if answering my question, the door burst open, revealing two guards and a red-haired girl, with... are those supposed to be drills in her hair? What in the world...

The girl walked into the room, followed by the guards,"Hello, Luka. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Teto, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah? Well, I can't say the same." I interrupted angrily.

Teto just sighed, "I apolagize for your... arrival, but If you would follow me, I can explain things in greater detail."

"EXPLAIN THINGS?!" I shouted angrily, making the guards ready their guns, but Teto didn't seem phased by my outburst. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR ARMY INVASION!? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THAT?!"

Teto stood there smiling,"If you would kindly follow me, I may be able to answer your questions." She repeated.

I growled, "Fine..." I didn't trust her at all, but I also didn't have a choice. We walked down a long hallway, passing an elegant kitchen, and many other rooms of little importance.

We finally opened a large door that lead to an open room, a huge table in the center. It looked like it was made for a royal feast, and probably was.

"Here we are! Please, sit wherever you like!" Teto exclaimed exitedly, before taking a seat in the middle of the table. I decided to sit directly across from her.

"You may leave now." Teto said to her guards.

One of the guards started to protest, "Your father ordered us to-"

"Are you deaf!? Must I repeat myself?!"

"A-As you wish!" The guards left with a bow.

"Ugh, Finally! I hate having to keep up this act, it's gotten really annoying." Teto said, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"I hate having to act like royalty! My father wants me to act like that in public because it'll "ruin our image" if I don't." Teto said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, I don't see why he doesn't want me acting like myself around others."

"Probably because you're an idiot." I mumbled,

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY, PINKY! I CAN STILL TAKE AWAY THE GUEST TREATMENT AND HAVE YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Teto shouted angrily.

"Oh, you're right, i'm sorry," I said in a sarcastic tone, "It's not my place to get angry when someone KIDNAPS ME!"

"I have my reasons." Teto said confidently.

"They better be pretty damn good reasons!"

Teto sighed, "Let's start by answering any of your questions."

I already knew my first question, "If i'm not a prisoner, then why did you capture me?"

"I'm protecting you from Miku. You already know she's a vampire, but she's much more dangerous than you think- She's... special."

"How so?"

"I can't tell you." Teto said quickly.

I was very suspicious, but I didn't push it. I may be able to ask questions, but i'm still not in any position to demand answers.

"Well, why did you send those men after us in the forest? I know you sent weak soldiers for a reason. Why send a few weak soldiers when you have a whole army of high-ranking ones?"

Teto thought for a moment before responding, "I didn't send an army because I only needed to know who exactly you were, and if Miku was who I thought she was. I did order them to capture you alive, in case they did succeed, though."

"So you sent an army to capure me because Miku knows how to fight now, right?" I questioned.

"Right, and that means she's also more dangerous."

"But why are you protecting me specifically?"

"That... Is complicated..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all-"

Her sentence was cut short, as the door smashed against the wall with a loud bang, making us both jump.

A guard charged in, clearly out of breath, "M-miss... miss ... Report... From Lieutenant... About... Miku..." The guard trailed off.

"Stop, take a breath, then get to the point." Teto said irritably.

The guard continued panting for a moment, then looked at me, "I'm afraid this information is for Miss Teto only. A servant will escort you back to your room."

"No!" I shouted, "If it's about Miku, then I deserve to know!"

This only irritated the guard, "If you will not leave, then-"

"Very well," Teto interrupted, "If she wishes to know about her friend, then so be it, but make it brief- I don't have all day."

The guards expression softened, "As you wish- I will make it quick; The army was annihilated within minutes, and few bodies were even partially intact, the rest were merely piles of ash. Her attacks were also similar to those seen during 'the incident' eight years ago, although remarkably weaker."

I was horrified, "That... That couldn't have been Miku!"

Teto frowned, "I'm afraid it was, Luka. She's nothing more than a monster."

"She's not a monster! She may be different, but she's still a human being! Besides, even if she CAN fight, there's no way she'd be able to take out an entire army!"

"She's much more powerful than you think! She wiped out an entire town by herself when she was only 8 years old! She must be stopped!"

No...

That's Impossible!

"No... You... you're lying! She would never do that! She wouldn't be able to do that! Miku... Miku is my friend! She's probably coming to help me right now!"

"And when she gets here, what will she do? Will she ask nicely for us to release you? Will she sign a peace treaty? No!" Teto slammed her fist on the table. "She will slaughter anybody and everybody that gets in her way! She will show no mercy, no remorse- not even for her friends!"

I sat there, stunned.

Teto shook her head, "You can help us, Luka. You can help stop her! You do know more about her than we do, after all."

I was torn between helping, and fighting Miku.

Is she really a monster? Did she really do all of that? Is she really as powerful as Teto says she is?

So many questions... So much confusion...

Miku...

-Miku's POV: 1 week later-

"What are we going to do?" I questioned worriedly, "It's been a week since they've taken Luka, and probably have her locked in a concrete cell without any food, just left to rot..."

"Miku, calm down, you're exaggerating way too much!" Rin exclaimed, "I doubt they'd abduct random people just to starve them to death!"

"Besides, I think I know where Teto's base is!" IA said excitedly. "You should pack your stuff, 'cause tomorrow we're going on a long trip!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Miku just finished recovering from her energy exertion!" Rin argued.

"Rin, i'm fine! I could do more than last time and be ok!" I said angrily.

"No, you couldn't, and you shouldn't." IA said firmly, "You'll need all the energy you can get for the trip to Teto's hideout."

"Where is it anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure it's about 6 miles to the north. It's the perfect place for a bunker, away from civilization, and easily defended. However, I only know the general location, I have no clue where it's hidden.

"Well, I'd better pack up now so I can get some rest." I said, glancing at the clock. "Wow, 8:00 already? I never noticed how long we trained during the day!"

"Yeah, it takes a while..." Rin said flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Well, whatever," I said with a yawn, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then!"

-Miku's POV - 9:30-

I lay in bed, still awake. I've been unable to sleep, or even close my eyes...

It's my fault...

Luka... I need to help her... It's my fault she was captured- I have to do something!

I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and quietly snuck outside, not wanting to wake Rin or IA. If i'm going to help her, im going alone. I can't put Rin or IA in any more danger. They've been through enough already...

I had almost made it to the exit out of the valley, when someone put a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Just where do you think you're going, Miku?" Great, It was Rin.

"I'm going to save Luka. Alone. I can't put you- or anyone else- in danger again." I said firmly, still facing away from her.

"No! You're not going alone! We're here to help you! Besides, we're already in danger with Teto after us! Not to mention, Gumi! And we haven't even heard anything from her for weeks!" Rin said angrily. "If you leave us, you're putting us in more danger than if we go help you!" Rin argued.

"You don't understand... Her name... Sounds familiar... And I get the feeling she's more dangerous than a thousand of me combined. If you go, you're likely to be killed. You're only a human."

"Humans can be strong too! We know how to fight, even without your stupid energy crap! I can help you miku, and so can IA! That's what we are here for! So what if we get hurt! I can-"

"I CAN TAKE ALOT MORE DAMAGE THAN YOU!" I shouted, shoving Rin to the ground, "YOU'LL BE DEAD IN SECONDS! I NEED TO GO ON MY OWN!"

I used my energy to lift Rin off the ground, pulling her close, "If you try to follow me, stop me, or wake up IA, I will kill you myself." I threatened in low voice, baring my fangs.

I set Rin back down gently. She just stood there, wide-eyed, frozen in fear.

Good.

I took off in a flash, using energy to boost my speed.

(I'm coming, Luka! I swear, if they hurt you in any way, they're going to regret it!)

* * *

Finally, after about an hour of running, I made it to Teto's bunker.

Or, at least... What I thought was the bunker...

The only thing around here besides trees is a huge cliff!...

Unless... Are you kidding me?

I created a ball of fire and launched it at the cliff, melting the rock, and exposing a layer of metal underneath.

Wow... Are you serious? It couldn't have been an underwater base? Or an underground shelter?...

Oh, who cares?! I'll take it!

I used the "flamethrower" to melt the metal in front of me, almost burning myself in the resulting magma. Once I had cleared the magma, I jumped through the hole, and ran straight for the stairs.

Luka was probably being held in a cell or something, right? If so, the cells are probably on the bottom floor, so I'll start there! I jumped the stairs' railing , and ran straight for the two guards by the enterance.

I kept running, and punched the first guard in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. The other guard was too surprised to do anything, so I grabbed him by his collar, and lifted him off the ground.

"Tell me- where is Luka!?"

"I will never tell you anything!" He hissed.

"Alright then." I threw him down the corridor, smashing him into the wall, leaving a large dent in the metal.

"How about now?"

"Forget it, you stupid-"

I embedded him into the wall a second time.

I growled, "I won't ask again!"

"O-Okay! Okay! All I know is that she's in the throne room with Miss Teto! I don't know what she wants with your friend!" The guard said quickly.

I kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious, before heading back upstairs. I ran past room after room looking for Luka, I need to find her! What would Teto want with her anyway? And why isn't she in a cell?

I was too lost in thought to notice I was being surrounded by guards, all holding fully-automatic rifles.

Just my luck.

I may be a vampire, but even I can't survive a barrage of bullets from one of those. Maybe surrendering would be-

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Now, Now, our guest has only just arrived! It would be a shame if she had to... "leave" so early! Please, show her to the throne room!" Five guards took up the front, the other five staying behind.

One of the guards shoved me forwards forcefully, indicating that I should follow. I obeyed, following them to the throne room.

After what felt like ages of walking, we came across a large, ornate door, looking oddly out of place next to plain metal walls.

One of the guards pushed a button by the door, "Miss, we have brought the intruder."

A voice came from a speaker above the door, "Let her enter by herself." The guard pushed open the door, motioning me inside. I quickly obeyed, the door closing behind me.

The first thing I saw was Luka. She was sitting in a chair beside a red-haired girl, a blank look in her eyes. "Hello Miku," the red-haired girl stood up, "My name is Teto, and this-" she motioned to Luka, "Is Luka, my personal advisor and bodygaurd." Luka stood up and walked to Teto's side.

It was then that I noticed Luka had two katanas strapped to her back, and two pistols holstered on either side of her belt. She was also wearing some sort of light armor, but it didn't look like it would help much in a fight.

(Why is she wearing all that? Wait, what did Teto just say?!)

Teto interrupted my thoughts, "So, you've come to save Luka, am I right?" I just glared at her. "Well i'm afraid she's not on your side anymore."

"You're lying!" I looked at Luka, "We're friends! I've just risked my life to come save you, and i'd do it a million more times!"

Luka looked at me, and I swear, for just a moment, I saw sadness in her eyes. "Well you won't be saving me, no matter how many times you risk your life. I'm not someone you can "save" anymore, because we aren't friends."

I was broken, on the verge of tears, refusing to accept it. "You... You're lying! You're manipulating her!"

"Oh? Are you sure about that? How on earth would I be able to turn Luka against you? Unless- she didn't like you in the first place?"

"No!" I lowered my head, crying silently, "Somebody else is pulling the strings!" I said quietly.

"No," Luka said with a laugh, "You're the only puppet here!"

She jumped in front of Teto, drawing her swords, "So, I guess you're here to fight me, Miku?"

"No..." I clenched my fists, preparing fireballs, "No! I'm here to save you!" I launched a barrage of fireballs at Luka, but she dodged them with ease.

(Wait- where did Teto go to so quickly!? Grrr... That sneaky bitch!)

Luka charged at me, swords ready to strike. I launched myself over her head, landing behind her, and launched a wave of energy, sending her to the floor. "Luka, please! I don't want to hurt you!"

Luka was already back on her feet, "Too bad- I can't say the same for you!" In the blink of an eye, she had drawn her pistols, shooting me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain, falling backwards, only making it worse, and making tears fall from my eyes. I swear, that for just a moment, I saw concern in Luka's eyes- genuine concern, before she went blank once more.

"Im sorry, Miku. You honestly are a nice person, but that doesn't mean you aren't a monster."

I built up energy in my good arm.

Teto appeared from practically nowhere, walking over to my crumpled form, "Hmph. You know, I might let you live if you join us- You are powerful, after all!

I managed to chuckle, "Don't make me laugh."

(Just a bit more...)

"Did I say something funny?"

I smirked, "You've got me confused with the other chick- this girl's no pawn!"

(Perfect!)

"I'll take care of her, but only after i've dealt with you!" I slammed my hand into the ground, the energy cracking the building and sending them flying. I pushed myself back onto my feet, running as fast as I could.

"STOP HER!" Teto shouted, as I ran outside.

As soon as Teto said it, Luka landed in front of me, one sword sheathed, "Miku, please! I don't want to fight you!" She said in a mocking tone, "Oh wait, you're a monster- Yes I do!" Luka swung for my neck as I blasted her in the chest, causing the sword to fly out of her grip, leaving a large gash in her arm.

No...

Blood...

I could feel it taking over quickly- one of the risks of first supressing the hunger, like IA had told me. I dropped to my knees, holding my head, crying in fear.

No! I can't... Not now! I knew supressing it was risky, but I thought I would be fine by now...

I could hear Luka walking slowly towards me, "M-Miku?... What the..."

"Stay away!" I got up and ran, but not for long. My knees were weak, my head hurt, my stomach felt horrible, and my arm had been shot. I fell to my knees once more.

I heard her running, "M-Miku! W-What is-"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, baring my fangs- now larger than normal.

"M-MIKU!" Luka shouted.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I cried, "I don't want... to hurt you..." I can't stop it... The hunger... The bloodlust... The rage...

It was all too much.

My mind went blank, and I lunged at Luka, tackling her to the ground. Despite the hole in my shoulder, I was able to pin her arms down.

"I told you to stay away! But you wouldn't listen! And now, you're going to pay!" I said in an eerie, crazed voice, before lunging for the wound on her arm.

In mere seconds, my shoulder had started to heal; shattered bones repaired themselves, and skin grew to replace any that was lost.

"Miku! S-Stop! Please!" Luka pleaded.

I was fine now, with my shoulder healed, but I didn't care. I wanted more blood- more power. I just continued to drink, my thirst for blood too great to control.

Luka's skin started to turn pale, "M-Miku... P-please..."

I stopped, a small part of me in the back of my mind recognizing the voice.

"P-p-please..." She mumbled weakly.

For a split second, I felt a shock run through my body, before being launched backwards, landing on my back. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move- I was paralized, if only briefly.

I could hear shouting, "Rin, take Luka and get her back to the house, i'll handle Miku!"

I managed to get to my feet, still feeling a bit stiff.

"Miku, do you know who I am?" a female voice asked.

I turned to face the woman, "Of course I do!" I said with a smile, "You're my next meal!" I lunged at the woman, preparing to attack, but she zapped me in the chest, paralizing me, causing me to fall forwards onto the floor.

"Miku, I'm IA, do you remember me?" She asked calmly.

The only response I could give was a loud grunt of frustration.

IA lowered herself to my level, her arm still charged with electricity, "Miku, please! You have to control yourself! You hurt Luka, and I know that some part of you still cares about her!"

I managed to jump up, about blast IA with energy, but she was expecting it, and punched me in the gut, electricity shooting through my body a third time.

"Miku, I can do this all day. Please, just think- What does Luka mean to you?"

If I wasn't paralized, I would have laughed. Nobody means anything to me! Humans are nothing but an annoyance and a source of food! Although... That 'Luka' did seem to be very strong...

But that doesn't matter! She is my enemy, and I will destroy her! No matter how strong, agile, or pretty she is!

Wait- what? No! She is my enemy! I don't... she isn't... I don't care about her at all! She...

She is... My friend... Isn't she?...

I hurt my friend...

I finally came back to my senses, crying. "I'm so sorry IA... I couldn't... The hunger... I was weak... I was stupid... I should've..."

"Miku, it's okay... It's not your fault..." IA said sympathetically, "C'mon, we should go..."

I stood up slowly, still crying, my head in my hands, "It is my fault, IA... I... I..."

"Miku, I'm sorry, but we need to move right now- you can tell me when we get home."

This just made me cry even more.

I hate it... I hate myself... I hate being a vampire... I hate everything...

IA wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and I held onto her, crying into her shoulder as she led me home.

I'm sorry Luka... You were right...

I am a monster...

* * *

I decided to make this chapter longer because I didn't know where to stop, but I think I might just start making them all longer.

Don't forget to review and all that stuff if you like it!

Anyways, this is RiskyWriter, signing out!


End file.
